Compilation of Clace Stories
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: A collection of love stories revolving mostly around Clary and Jace's relationship. Different story every chapter. All cutsey love oneshots. Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. AU OOC Enjoy!
1. Best Friend

**Chapter 1: The Best Friend**

**THERE HE WAS. **My best friend ever since third grade. Jace Herondale.

I was at his basketball game since he begged me to watch, normally I would be reading a book or whatever since I'm not really into sports and he knows that and he's okay with it.

I kind of have a crush on Jace and I think I might tell him tonight, I've waited long enough.

Once the game ended I walked down from the benches, about to hug and congratulate him but someone beat me to it.

"Jace, you were amazing out there!" I got closer and saw that it was Kaelie.

"Thanks, Kaelie." Jace said. She was in a few of our classes. She was kinda popular, a little smart very pretty but extremely annoying.

"Hey, Jace. Hi Kaelie." I said as I reached them.

"Hey Clary," Jace said, pulling me into a hug.

"Eww, dude you're all sweaty!" I said as I pulled away.

Jace just rolled his eyes.

"Hi Clary," Kaelie said. Her face looked genuine but her tone, somehow, sounded fake and mocking…

I shrugged it off.

"Well, I have to go now." Kaelie said. She gave Jace a hug then walked away.

I was totally confused since Jace doesn't normally just allow people to hug him like that.

I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"So, um, I guess I have some explaining to do." I gave him a 'ya think?!' expression so he continued. "Kaelie and I... well, we've been dating for a week now."

"A week?" I didn't want to show him that I was heartbroken when I found that out. He didn't even tell me…

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He responded.

"That's… great." I whispered; I wasn't really sure on what to say, I looked away. "I'll see you whenever I see you." Then I turned and walked away. It hurt. It hurt a lot but I got… I wasn't as good as Kaelie.

* * *

><p>I just woke up when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw that I received a text from Jace.<p>

_Morning, hun xx_

I unlock my phone and text back.

**Hi x**

That was the only thing I could think of right now.

_Do you want to meet up at Starbucks for some coffee? xx_

I considered it for a moment then though why not?

**Yeah, sure. Meet ya there at 10. xx**

I put my phone down and got up to have a shower.

I walked to Starbucks since it was really close to where I lived.

* * *

><p>I saw Jace sitting at a table... With Kaelie. <em>Oh great. <em>Ithought.

I waved at Jace and once he saw me he smiled and waved back. Kaelie turned around and her expression became sour but it instantly broke into a warm smile.

_Jace could have told me she'd be here._

I walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey, Jace can you get us some coffee? I'm really thirsty." Kaelie said.

"Uh yeah sure." He stood up and looked at me. "Do you want anything, hun?" He asked.

"Um, caramel frappuccino please." I replied.

Then Jace walked away, leaving me with Kaelie...

"So..." I began, trying to make conversation. "How did you and Jace start going out?"

"Oh, shut up, Morgenstern." She spat.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if it was private-"

"It's obvious you're jealous of me being with him, Clary."

"I'm not. He's my best friend." I replied quickly.

"I know you're in love with Jace so let me tell you now. He. Is. Mine." Kaelie then sat back, looked up and smiled.

I just sat there bewildered. _Wow._

"Hello, hello lovely ladies." Jace said, setting the drinks down.

"Um, I have to go, hun." I said. I didn't know what just happened but I knew that I had to leave.

"Oh. Okay." Jace stood up and gave me a brief hug which I didn't return even though I wanted to because Kaelie was shooting daggers at me.

He released me, I took my frappuccino and left.

* * *

><p>It was 5 in the evening when my phone began to ring I picked it up and saw that Jace was calling.<p>

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's me. Can we meet up? At the park by your place?" He asked.

"Will Kaelie be there?"

"No. It'll just be us."

"Okay." I responded.

"Cool." Then he hung up.

I fixed my hair, put my phone in my pocket then leave the house.

I was passing an alley when I saw Kaelie with... Meliorn? I overheard some of their conversation.

"I'm glad we're back together again." Meliorn said.

"I know. Me too. It was a mistake breaking up." Kaelie responded.

_What a sick slut. He doesn't even deserve Jace!_

I walked into the park and saw him sitting on a bench bobbing his leg up and down, he only did that when he was nervous...

"Jace?"

He looked up. "Hey, Clare." He looked really anxious. "I have t-to tell you something."

"What's up?" I got a little nervous too since he was stuttering.

"We have to stop being friends and hanging out." He looked me dead in the eyes. I looked for any of his tells that said he was bluffing. He wasn't. He was dead serious.

"W-what do you mean? Why?"

"I think that we'd be better off-"

"Kaelie told you to do this, didn't she?"

He stayed quiet. "Clare, just listen to me-"

"She is the reason for this, isn't she?!" I yelled_. I cannot believe this._

Jace stayed silent.

"Jace we've been best friends for 8 years-"

"7. We've been friends for 7 years." He interrupted.

"No Jace." Tears threatened to spill. "We've been friends since 3rd grade! Remember? And you're just gonna leave me for _her_! You've only been dating for a week and you're leaving you're best friend for her?!" I yelled, tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Babe. I know that you're my best friend. But can't you see? I'm in love with Kaelie!"

"Okay, fine. I give up. I. Give. Up. Go and enjoy you're life Jonathan Christopher and have a nice one. Whenever I walk past you, I will treat you as a stranger. Angel, I don't even want to see your face anymore!"

He just stood there. Shocked.

"And just so you know, Kaelie is cheating on you. She not as sweet and innocent as you thought."

"That's so pathetic, Clary. We both know that she isn't and you're just angry and jealous. I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to lie to my face."

"But she is Jace! I saw her with Meliorn in an alley way!" I tried to convince him but he just wouldn't take it.

"Just stop, Clarissa. I know you're lying."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Stay with her for all I care. Just don't come running to me when you find out I was telling the truth and when she breaks your heart." I turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>A week later, I was lying on my bed throwing a soft little ball onto my ceiling and catching it.<p>

The doorbell rang. I was the only one home so I walked downstairs and opened the door.

To my surprise it was Jace.

"Clary?" He looked at me. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were blood shot and watery.

I felt this strong urge to hug him but then I remembered what I told him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He looked confused. "Clary, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I don't really want to buy any products and I don't like to talk to strangers."

Then realisation dawned on him. "Clary, I'm sorry. So so sorry. You were right. Kaelie was cheating on me. I can't believe I lost you because of her. I should have trusted you. Please believe me when I tell you this, Kaelie. She was just a distraction. A distraction from you. I loved you but I didn't want to ruin the beautiful friendship we had, then I got carried away. I shouldn't have dated her. I'm so sorry and I'm here to ask if you like me too."

I stayed quiet for a moment.

Then I hugged him. "Jace, hun, I love you too."

He hugged bag, squeezing tightly. "Don't ever leave me again. He smiled down at me then leaned in for a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**I will be taking suggestions on the next little Clace love story!**

**5+ reviews for another chapter.**

**Also, please read my other stories! :)**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Bullied

**Hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bully and Bullied<strong>

**I WAS WALKING THROUGH THE HALLWAY IN SCHOOL. **People said their hellos. I wouldn't really say that I was popular, just well-liked throughout the school since I'm kind to everyone.

At the corner of my eye I see two people making out. Jace Wayland and Seelie Queen. Jace was Mr. I'm-popular-I-can-get-anything-I-want. There was talk in school about him being caught kissing some girl in a party by his girlfriend, well, ex now. He was popular because of his amazingly good looks and his snarky sarcastic attitude. I rolled my eyes and went to my locker. The bell rings as I open it. I sighed and took out the books I needed for the day. Suddenly I was pushed into the lockers beside mine. I whimpered. I already knew who it was even without looking at them.

"Well, hello Freckles. Sorry, you're so small I didn't see you." It was the one and only Jace Wayland. "No snarky come backs Red?" He never called me by my actual name.

"Heard about the party." I said.

"Are you jealous, shorty?"

"Nope. Just happy that Aline finally woke up. She was a decent girl before you came along."

He just stood there, glaring.

I smiled then walked away.

* * *

><p>Jace wasn't always a player and a bully. He was actually really nice. In fact, I was friends with him for the first three semesters. Then one day he just turned into this self-obsessed jerk that has slept with girls and bullied people.<p>

There's something about him though… His harsh words tell you one thing but his golden eyes would tell you something completely different. You'd think that Jace would be absolutely happy that he's got the popularity, intelligence and almost all the girls chasing after him. But what I see in his eyes is sadness. No matter what he says to me or anyone else, no matter what his expression is, I see he is broken inside. And I think I'm the only one who noticed.

I want to be the one who fixes him. I want to be the girl in those books who finds the missing piece of his broken heart and fixes it. I want to rescue him from this eternal sadness that I always see in him.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, our geography teacher assigned us a homework project. He paired me and Jace up. I have to admit I was pretty excited about seeing Jace after school.<p>

The thing is, Jace hasn't really talked to me since our little conversation by the lockers so I wasn't sure if he would actually cooperate and help me out with the project.

* * *

><p>I left school at 3:20 since I got caught up with chatting with Isabelle, the sister of Jace's best friend.<p>

Then I saw Jace with his hands shoved in his front pockets, leaning on the wall.

"You're late, you know." He said in a tired voice.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry." I replied, feeling a little guilty that I made him wait for fifteen minutes.

He straightened up. "Let's go."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Your house." He said, quick enough that it sounded suspicious.

I looked at him weirdly then nodded. "Okay." I said.

* * *

><p>We worked on the project for an hour, had some snacks then worked again; we had a few laughs, which I thought was really weird since he was a jerk to me at school. In the end we decided to split the project between us.<p>

When I got home I remembered I had to take my dog out for a walk. I got some headphones and put my phone on shuffle. I put a collar on him and walked out the door.

Luke and I went on our usual route. We walked past Jace's house but instead of just seeing all the lights off, I saw Jace and his father, Michael, arguing with expressive hand gestures. I couldn't quite make out everything they said but I did hear, "You are a worthless waste of space."

Then Michael suddenly punched Jace. I stood there, with my eyes watering. _Maybe this is why he's so broken, _I thought. I picked Luke up then ran home.

The only thing I was thinking of was Jace and how his father would abuse him like that…

I guess his life isn't as perfect as everyone thought it was.

* * *

><p>The news of Jace's black eye spread like wildfire. Some said that he was being mugged. Some said he was in a fight. Others said that he was saving a girl from getting mugged. I was the only one who knew the truth.<p>

At the end of the day I saw Jace, without his followers, walking to his car.

"Jace!" I called out.

He turned around. As I got closer he smiled._ Smiled. _Not smirked.

"Hey Clary,"

I froze. He called me by my name…

"Jace… I know about your dad."

He looked at me confused.

"I was walking my dog last night and I saw you and your dad arguing on your front porch I saw him punch you, Jace."

"Clary, I don't know what you're talking about. My dad loves me, no matter what you think."

"Jace, he's abusing you! That's not how a parent shows their love for their child!"

"Don't even bring up the subject of a parent's love! Your father left you when you were a kid! He didn't love you, Clarissa." He spat. "What parent could?"

I blinked the tears back, not giving him the satisfaction of making me cry. "You are pathetic. So you know that? You bully people who you think are lower than you just so you can feel all powerful. Well, newsflash. You aren't almighty, Jace Wayland. You're just like your father, tearing people down like that. You'll grow up to be just like him. You're already halfway there, Jace." Then I turned and left him staring after me.

* * *

><p>It's been a week. We got an A+ on the project. Jace and I haven't talked.<p>

He walked around like he was already dead. He didn't bully the people he used to bully. It was like he just wasn't in there anymore.

I was standing at my locker, emptying my bag for the end of the day, when Alec, Jace's best friend, came up to me. He looked as if he was fed up.

"Clary, you have to talk to Jace. He cares about you. Honestly. And I know you know about him and his dad. I can tell you care about him too. He thinks that he can't be with you because he doesn't want to turn into his dad. He thinks he doesn't deserve you Clary. You should talk to him. Give him hope. Again."

"Why me? Why can't Jace just tell the police?"

"Because Jace has a younger brother, Nathan. And they'll get separated if he does. He's waiting until he's 18 so he can get full custody of him."

"Doesn't Jace have a mom?" I asked.

"She died of in a car accident. Jace blames himself and so does his father. Please, Clary. Talk to him."

I considered it for a while.

"Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Alec said, then left. "He's at my house. The door is unlocked. Now, I have to go to football practice."

I walked out of school and toward Alec's house. I'd been there a few times with Izzy.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the house and quietly entered. I looked around and decided to go upstairs to Alec's room.<p>

That's when I saw Jace. He was sitting on the bed staring out the window. I sat beside him and only then did he notice me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I brought my hand up and began to stroke his hair. I felt the sleeve get slightly wet and his body shook. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I didn't mean what I said. Please stay with me. Please don't leave me." He said, still sobbing.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise." Then I kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I will be in London all weekend so I will not be able to update. But school is breaking up next Tuesday so I will update then.<strong>**Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Open for suggestions! Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	3. Broken up

**Here it is guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

**This stort was based off of Cher Lloyd's song 'want u back' it's a great song, go check it out. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Broken Up<strong>

**ISABELLE, MAIA, ALINE, EMMA AND I WERE IN MY RED MUSTANG. **We were all watching my ex-boyfriend, Jace Herondale, who was with this girl called Kaelie. She was new in town, that explained why she didn't know me. Everyone knows me since it's a pretty small town and my family was one of the founders of it. My dad was the chief police officer in town and my mom was on the council along with Maryse, Isabelle's mom, Jia who was Aline's mom, Michael Wayland, Elodie Verlac and also Stephen and Celine Herondale. My brother was getting ready to go to college. Summer vacation has just begun so he's making the most of it here.

Anyway, back to Kaelie… She was this blonde bimbo who Jace started to hang out with. Kaelie had bleach blonde hair, these eyes that were _way _too blue so it was obvious they were contacts. She was pretty tall, as tall as Jace, and not that it matters too much but… she was so scrawny and flat chested. It's like she didn't like eating which is weird since she's a waitress at Java Jones, which has the best pastries and milkshakes _ever_!

Jace and Kaelie walked out of the fanciest restaurant in town. _Taki's._ That was where Jace took me for our second date. The first date was a picnic in the park.

I was walking around town, trying to get Jace out of my mind when I saw Jace and some blonde girl in the park having a romantic picnic… He and I did that first. And now he's doing it all with _her_! He's taking her to everywhere _we _went. Ugh!

"Clary come on." Isabelle said. I saw Jace open the door for Kaelie and she smiled, kissing his cheek then getting in.

I rolled my eyes and then put the car in gear and drove off.

* * *

><p>We arrived at my house. All five of us went up to my room and closed the door.<p>

"So what's your plan Clary?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea…"

"You want him back right?" Aline said.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

><p>Let me tell the story of why we broke up.<p>

Jace and I were dating for eight months. He was sweet and caring and blah blah. I then realised how… boring he was. I was his first proper girlfriend. You'd expect him to have had hundreds because of his stunningly good looks. But no, Jace had only ever kissed a girl, never a relationship. Until I came into the picture. I fell in love with him but as time went on I got bored of him.

He didn't have much… excitement in his personality. And I, being the arrogant popular spoiled girl that I am, thought that I needed an upgrade. So I did what I thought was right at the time. I went and walked away. BIG MISTAKE.

I went out with Sebastian Verlac, Aline's cousin. And boy, was he hot. But I just didn't like him as much as he liked me. So I left him too.

I know I sound heartless but I'm really not! I'm in love with Jace Herondale, I just haven't accepted it or admitted it at that point in time…

* * *

><p>"I have an idea!" Isabelle squealed.<p>

We lean in to hear her plan. It was a pretty good idea, I had to say.

We sorted out all our outfits. I let them borrow my clothes because… well, they're my best friends.

We all went to sleep. Aline, Emma and Maia slept in the guest bedroom and Izzy and I slept in my room.

* * *

><p>We were in the car park of Java Jones. I looked over at my friends who were piled up in Maia's white truck. They had the windows rolled down and nodded at me. I fixed my make-up then got out of my car. I was wearing a black and grey striped crop top with a leather skirt and four inch heel ankle high boots. My hair was in neat curls. My girls followed me to the Café entrance. Isabelle, Maia and Aline stayed back, guarding the café in case Kaelie called her 'friends' for back up or whatever.<p>

Emma and I went into the café or dinner, whatever you want to call it. I leaned on the counter. I looked around and saw Kaelie flirting with Jace. I looked back at Emma and nodded. She smiled at me slyly. She walked forward then bumped Kaelie's hip with her own, causing Kaelie to hit a chair, drop her tray resulting to the coke being spilled over Jace and the fries to go all over the place. Plus, she fell to the floor!

She gasped. (Very loudly may I add) "I'm so sorry Jace!" She said in this annoying, high pitched voice. Then she hurried away.

I sat beside him, on the side that wasn't affected by the fries and coke.

Jace removed his black leather jacket. I could see his muscles and abs through his plain white shirt. Wow, he changed a lot.

He looked up at me and looked totally shocked. "Hey Clary," He breathed as if not believing that I was actually there.

"Heya handsome."

"Um," He broke out of his trance. "What are you doing here? You jealous, Morgenstern?"

"Oh, this ain't even jealousy. That girl hasn't got a thing on me. She's trying to rock those ugly jeans. I mean come on Jace, you can do _so_ much better."

He looks at me for a while then at my lips then back at me.

"You know what. I'm gonna make you your favourite, okay?" I knew he knew what I meant by that which was his favourite milkshake.

I went into the kitchen. Kaelie wasn't back yet.

I finished the Strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream and walked towards him. He stood up and looked at me as if I was an angel.

Suddenly, Kaelie appeared behind Jace, giving me a dirty look.

I smiled sweetly, then handed Jace the milkshake. I also realised that the foor was cleaned up.

He took the glass with his left hand, then Kaelie angrily pulled him back, leading him to tip the contents of the glass onto her face. The whipped cream went all over her left side of the face.

I stifled a chuckle. She wiped some cream away and screamed.

I looked around. The owner, Alaric, was a friend of my mother was just laughing. I knew everyone in the diner and I knew they were all rooting for me and Jace to be back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle's POV<strong>

Maia, Aline and I were laughing at what was happening inside with milkshake being spilled on Kaelie's fake face.

Suddenly I hear police sirens and looked around, only to see Officer Morgenstern and Officer Garroway. They stepped out of the car.

Maia blocked the door by resting her leg on the wall beside it and she raised her fists in a defense stance.

I blocked the way of Officer Morgenstern and Aline blocked the way of Officer Garroway. They both tried to side step up but we stepped into their way. Then Officer Morgenstern raised a pair of handcuffs.

Aline and I looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

We stepped aside and let Clary's father in.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I was dancing around on the counters. Everyone else was dancing around too, since Kaelie ran off. Alaric had put on this song then everyone just started celebrating.

Jace put his arm out for me and I reached out and he helped me down. He was still as sweet as ever to me.

But then I saw my dad right in front of me and I knew I was in trouble.

Officer Morgenstern (I always mock him when he's in uniform but he's okay with it.) put handcuffs on me, I knew it was just for show though.

I smirked then looked back at Jace, as if to tell him, meet me in my room tonight.

Then I began walking out the diner.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room on my bed. My dad told me off for vandalising the diner. That was what Kaelie said. The damn slut.<p>

Then I heard tapping on my door to my balcony. It was Jace.

I opened the door then he just rushed at me, placing his hands on the sides of my head then pushing me back. He was kissing me. The backs of my knees hit my bed.

Then Jace pulled away and asked. "Please take me back, Clary. I still love you."

I smiled. "Of course. I love you too." Then we continued kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<br>**

**Any suggestions at all?**

**Please review!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	4. Neighbours

**To the guest who asked for Clary and Kaelie to be best friends, that will be next chapter, I promise!**

**This is based on the Taylor Swift song, You Belong with me. Well done to those who guessed! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Neighbours<strong>

**I WAS SITTING ON MY BED, FACING THE WINDOW. **My window was directly facing my neighbour's son's bedroom. Jace Wayland. They had a nice family, you're typical, kind neighbour.

Jace was pacing back and forth on his phone. Probably with his girlfriend, Seelie. They've been together for a year and a half now. She's most likely going off about something Jace said. She has no sense of humor and takes things way too seriously… I wish they'd break up already!

It's a typical Tuesday night. I was studying while listening to the music that _she_ doesn't like.

I finished an equation, then I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Jace staring at me. I smile and wave at him awkwardly. It caused him to laugh and then he pulled out a black Sharpie and a notepad. I took out my notepad and Sharpie too.

He turned his pad around.

**Hey :) **

I smiled and replied to him.

_**Hai :) You doing okay?**_

**Just tired of all the drama in the world.**

Then he opened his window, he gestured for me to do the same. I did.

"Are you gonna break up with her?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, love."

"Well, I'll be here for you."

He smiled at me. "I know. You always are."

"I have to go. Night." I said.

"Good night, love."

We both closed our windows then drew back the curtains.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a bench, reading a book when Jace came along and sat beside me.<p>

We started to talk about his relationship with Seelie. She always flirted with other guys, even in front of him and she pretty much ignores him. He was getting sick of it, I could tell. I changed the subject by asking him about his game. We talked and talked. His smile that I absolutely loved came back. It's been a while since Seelie was always stressing him out.

The sun was shining on his golden hair. He's so beautiful, I know guys aren't supposed to be described as beautiful but he was the definition of it.

"Hey, do you want to come to my game on Friday?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course."

He grinned then put his arms around me. "Thanks so much, love." He said into my neck. I realised that I was the only person that he called 'Love'. Not even his girlfriends.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the bleachers, watching Jace's football game.<p>

Sebastian Verlac, one of my childhood friends, kicked the ball the Jace and he dodged three people who tried to tackle him. Jace stopped briefly, pulled his right leg back then kicked the ball.

The goalkeeper only just missed the ball and three quarters of the crowd cheered. All the other players picked Jace up and started chanting his name.

Then I saw one of the players talking to Seelie. They flirted and flirted though I didn't know what they were saying. Jace finally came over to them and I saw that the other guy was Meliorn. I thought he was Isabelle's boyfriend…

Seelie and Jace just began to have a full on heated argument, I couldn't really hear them but I could see that Jace was about to break. I hurried down the stairs of the bleachers then I saw Jace walk away from Seelie.

"Jace!" I tried to call out to him but he just kept walking. I finally got off the bleachers then ran to the car park.

I looked around. No sign of Jace or his car. Damn.

"He left." Said a deep voice behind me.

I turned around it was Sebastian. I hadn't talked to him in forever.

He walked towards me. I was suddenly in his arms. I'd been friends with him since I was four. I missed him so I hugged him back. He was all sweaty and slightly out of breath but I didn't really care.

"I've missed you Clare. It's been years since I last hugged you like this."

He pulled away. I smiled. "I missed you too."

"You should go talk to Jace." He said.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I know you care about him. You are… perfect, you know that? I know you'll be able to help him, hun. I just know."

"Um, okay."

"Great." He kissed my cheek, which made me blush big time. "I'll give you a ride."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Jace's house. I walked slowly towards it. His car was parked there so I knew he was home.<p>

I was about to reach the porch when I chickened out and speed walked to my house. _God, Clary._

I got to my room and shut the door. I looked in my closet and found an oversized t-shirt. I removed my top and put it on. It was a Mayday Pride Band tee, it was my brother's. I glanced at the window then saw Jace staring. _Crap I didn't draw the curtains!_

I went over to the window then opened it. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Then he winked at me.

I scoffed. But when I looked into his eyes my eyes softened. "Do you want to come over?" My parents are on some business trip and my brother's probably asleep." I offered.

He smiled, only slightly though. "I'd love to."

Jace closed his window then disappeared.

I walked down the stairs then opened the door, to reveal Jace. He was shirtless but he had shorts and flip flops. I let him in and we went up to my room.

"So, are you okay?" I said while closing the door to my bedroom. I turned around then Jace surprised me with a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"No, Clary. I'm really not."

"Talk to me about it."

He lay on bed and I lay beside him. "She just _keeps _flirting with everybody… I hate it. So so much. I tell her about it then she just yells at me."

I turn to face him. Jace looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"Hey," I attempted to get him mind off Seelie. "Do you remember that time that Sebastian was trying to climb that tree but then Isabelle came and said hi to us and he just lost concentration? That was funny right? It was a miracle how he didn't break anything." We spent the whole night reminiscing. It was fine since it was a Friday today so we could stay up late.

I made Jace laugh a couple times. It was great. I fell asleep in his arms with my arm draped over his chest.

* * *

><p>And now it's been three weeks. It's prom and I'm studying. I know, pathetic.<p>

I glanced out my window, like I always do and see Jace, putting his blazer on. Boy, does he look hot.

He opened his window and I opened mine.

"You going to the dance?"

"No, I have to study."

"I wish you there with me."

I smiled then he said goodbye.

I looked back at my closet and saw something silver and sparkly slightly sticking out.

I walked over to it and pulled the dress out. "Oh, by the Angel…" I whispered. There was a note attached to it.

_Clary, I know there's a forty sixty percent chance  
>that you'll wear this or even go to prom but please,<br>if you're thinking about not going think about it again.  
>From ~ Jonathan<em>

I smile to myself. "Jonathan!" I shout, hoping he was still here and not out at a night club.

Then Jon comes rushing in.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"What's this?" I ask softly, gesturing to the dress.

"Oh, um…" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I saw it. It looked pretty. So I bought it."

I hang the dress back up and hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It was no problem, sis." Then he walked away.

I put the dress on since I showered just half an hour ago. I found some white high heel pumps from my mother's wardrobe. The dress was all patches of sparkling silver, it had a sweetheart neckline and a three foot slit up the skirt. A large piece of silky grey fabric covered most of the back part of the dress. Then I put mascara and some make up on.

I leave my hair down and put it in these beautiful curls. I go to Jon's room. He opens the door after I knock. "Can you take me to the dance?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I walk into the school gymnasium. Heads turn to face me. Then I see Jace. He's talking to Sebastian. I catch Sebastian's eye. They widened and Jace looked over. He looked stunned then began walking towards me.<p>

Then Seelie comes over in a tight, short red dress. She pulls Jace back. "What are you doing?"

"Look, Seelie. I've already told you we're over." Jace pulls his arm back and placed his hands on the sides of my head.

"Hey," I say.

"You look beautiful." Then he bends down and kisses me.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! Done! Hope you enjoyed it!<br>**

**Please comment/review.**

**Leave any suggestions and I will make a story out of them ASAP, I promise!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Crush

**Hi everyone, this Chapter was suggested by a guest, so here you go. Hopefully you like it. :)**

**Also, Hearts with Love, it was inspired my Taylor Swift! Someone guessed it! :) I'm not sure if I have to do this but.. Disclaimer: I don't own You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Crush<strong>

KAELIE AND ISABELLE BOTH USED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND. But now it's just Izzy. Let me tell you why.

Kaelie, Isabelle and I were sitting at our table.I was looking over at the table beside us. Jace was there. Kaelie and Izzy knew all about my small crush on him. Okay, fine my huge crush on him.

Then Sebastian walked over to our table. "Heya Clary," He winked at me.

I smiled back as asked. "Yeah?"

"You're invited to my party at my house this Friday, okay?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, hun." I teased.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can squeeze a few hours in for me." Sebastian said.

"Okay, fine. Are Kaelie and Isabelle invited?" I asked. I knew Sebastian hated Kaelie, was okay with Isabelle but I also knew that he loved me a lot more than that hatred.

"Yeah, why not?"

I smiled and he winked back and returned to his table. I saw Jace and Seb fist bump and thought they were up to something.

"Looks like Jace is gonna be there." Isabelle said as she nudged me.

"Yeah, can't wait." I smiled. I glanced at their table to see Jace already staring at me. When he caught my eye he winked.

* * *

><p>Let's skip to three hours before the party…<p>

Isabelle and I were getting ready at her house since it was only Alec and Max there. Kaelie declined our offer and said she was going to get ready on her own, which was really weird but we waved it off anyway. My house had a bunch of guests since my parents were holding an important gathering or whatever. They told us not to be there which was pretty suspicious but it's not like I would want to stay with a bunch of boring formal people on a Friday night.

Isabelle made me wear a dress with a gold sparkly bodice that had a flowy violet skirt; the dress went down to just below my knees. I chose these black lace heels that tied up with silky ribbons at the sides of each ankle. They were my shoes that I lent to her weeks before. My eye makeup was simple, purple eye shadow,

Izzy was wearing a blue corset with frills on the neckline and high waisted leather shorts. She chose these black open toe stilettos that that black ribbons.

"Okay! Ready?"

"Yep." Alec, Izzy's brother had already left for the party before we finished getting ready since Seb, Alec and Jace are best friends.

We get into Izzy's silver Lexus then she drives off.

When we got to the party we headed to the dance floor straight away. Izzy and I received looks of lust from the guys there and some looks of jealousy from girls but other girls looked up at us in admiration, well mostly at me.

I caught Sebastian's eye and he came over to me. "So you came."

"Indeed I did." I said. Isabelle had gone off grinding on… Simon Lewis?! She probably didn't know it was him.

"May I have this dance?" I nodded then he began dancing with me.

After a few songs I began dancing with someone else and so did Seb. Then I felt hands at my hips. People don't normally touch me there because of this one time that it happened and Isabelle threatened to castrate them. The song changed to this slow song and the DJ said something about it being dedicated to the couples in the building.

I turned around, wanting to see who had the guts, then saw the one and only Jace Wayland. I smiled.

"What's up Wayland?"

He smirked and said, "Well hello to you to gorgeous." Then he twirled around and I giggled. Yes, giggled. "You have an adorable laugh, my love."

"Then we just began dancing. At the corner of my eye I saw Kaelie glaring at me. I glanced back and saw that she was gone.

I looked up at Jace. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It caught me off guard but that didn't mean I didn't kiss him back. I paused and smiled into the kiss.

"You know, I've always like you, Clary."

"You have?" I broke the kiss to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

He nodded then said, "I'm gonna get us some drinks, I'll be right back."

I said okay and he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>I waited for ten minutes then I just go impatient. I decided to look for Jace.<p>

I was walking past this dark narrow corridor when I saw him. He was making out with… Kaelie. Maybe that's why she didn't come to Izzy's house with us. Traitor. I saw Isabelle at the corner of my eye.

_What is it?_ She mouthed to me.

_Come here._ I replied.

She walked over, curious. When she saw the scene, she looked disgusted.

"I'll take care of this." She whispered. "I'll tell him to meet you in the backyard."

I nodded then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

I was just going to get a drink, walking through the crowd of people was pretty difficult.

I was passing this corridor when someone grabbed me.

"Hello Jace." A voice said. It was Kaelie Fey.

"Hey Kaelie," I replied. "Um, I have to go get Clary and I some drinks so… see you soon." Then I turned to leave but she pulled me back to her, pushed me to the wall then she crashed her lips to mine.

I tried to pull away but her grip was really tight and I couldn't just push her away roughly and her hurt because that would be way out of line.

I heard someone clear their throat. Kaelie finally released me.

I turned my head and saw Isabelle, one of Clary's best friends. Kaelie did the same.

"It's not what it looks like!" I yelled. Then regretted it since that was so cliché and Isabelle would never have believed me.

"Well if it isn't the traitor and the liar." She said. "I'm so disappointed in both of you."

"Isabelle." Kaelie said. What are –" Kaelie began.

"You. I thought you were Clary's best friend. You backstabber." Isabelle spat, disgusted.

Kaelie looked like she had no idea what to say. What would you say in that situation?

"And you, Jace, I thought you told Alec you actually liked Clary? What is this?!"

"I do, I really do. I swear she came on me, Isabelle." I tried to defend myself. "Did Clary…?"

"See? Yeah, she did. She wants you to meet her out in the backyard. She's pretty upset. You should explain yourself. Unless she was assuming correctly."

"She wasn't." I said then I left the two girls to it.

I heard a slap and a screech.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

So I went to the back garden and sat on a bench there.

And that brings us to the present.

I'm sitting and waiting. A few minutes have passed and I see Jace emerging from the doors.

Then I feel him sit beside me.

We stay quiet for a while. Then he speaks.

"Look, Clary. I'm so sorry you saw that."

"That's a bunch of bull. You know I really did like you but I guess… you just wanted to treat me like crap."

"Clary that's not true."

"Then explain. Explain to me what I just saw."

He told me. He told me that Kaelie forced herself upon him and he tried to pull away but she would let go of him.

I sigh then just stay quiet.

"I just –"

"Look," Jace interrupted. "I know that it's forward of me but I do like you, "I love you Clary. I've loved you all this time I just haven't had the guts to tell you."

And then he kisses me. I place my hands in his hair and he puts a hand on my waist and the other on the sides of my face.

Screw Kaelie, I have Jace here for me.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! Hope you liked it<strong>

**Please review and leave some suggestions. **

**Also, lovelydreams98, you're suggestion will be the next chapter. **

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	6. Family Rivals

**So sorry it took so long guys, but here it is! Dedicated to lovelydreams98, who suggested this.**

**Enjoy guys! Extra long chapter and has a MAJOR Clace moment in the end!**

**I got the assembly bit from an X-men Evolution episode. I love X-men sooooooo much! How about you guys?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Family Rivals<strong>

**I'M SITTING ON THE BLEACHERS FOR AN ASSEMBLY, WAITING AND WAITING FOR IT TO ACTUALLY START. **I'm bobbing my knee up and down in extreme boredom.

All my friends and I were scattered around the hall.

Jon and Alec were on the other side of the huge room, Isabelle was by some of her cheerleading friends and Simon was with one of his geek friends. The whole school was divided, not by the teachers but by us. By choice. There were those who side with me, the Morgensterns. And then there were those who sided with our enemies. The Herondales. This feud between the Herondales and the Morgensterns began many generations before ours and the cause of it has been long forgotten. Our town is small and it's one of those towns where the families stay for generations. No one ever leaves, really, even with the fights that often break out. Families have sided with who they wanted to be allied with. My family or the Herondales.

Will Herondale is one of the worst. He pretty much hates everyone and everything, with a few exceptions. He drinks and gambles and spends a lot of time with girls. Sometimes his age or sometimes older. But never younger.

Apparently there's gonna be a new principal. I look around and see these few new faces. They stand in the corner. I feel like I know them. Then it hits me. I've seen them around. In the mall and stuff. I know that their names are Jace, Magnus, Daniel and Julian. Jace just looks like this golden boy who can probably charm his way through his life. Alec looks like Will though he has a more serious face. Daniel looks mixed race like Maia Roberts. Ugh, she's on the Herondale's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I'm standing in the corner. I'm pretty new to this school but I've been around town for the last week. I was with people who came from families who were on the Herondale side, Magnus Bane, Daniel Roberts and Julian Blackthorn. They were new here too; we were all raised here until we were ten but then we caused a lot of trouble and we were sent to boarding school in London. Strangely, Julian and I were the only ones who developed an accent. But, the chicks love it.

There were people who allied with us. I just called them Herondales, they're all on my side anyway. Then our enemies are the Mogensterns, it doesn't matter if you're not related to them. If you're on their side, I'm calling you a Morgenstern.

I look around the room for an empty seat. We weren't on the registers yet so we couldn't be put in a category yet. I don't even understand how this is all sorted out…

I then see this beautiful redhead who just seemed bored out of her mind. _Time to work on my charm._ There was a guy sitting behind her, not that it matters. I just pull him off the seat and take his place. "Hey!" He yelled but the guys handled it for me.

I tap her shoulder. She turns around to look at me.

God, she's an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

Someone tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around.

It's Mr. Golden himself.

"Um, hi." I say.

"Hiya there Angel." He says, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Well hello there to you Mr. Cocky. Should you be looking for some bimbo to woo?"

"You say that like you know me."

"Oh, I know a lot about you already. Gossip travels." I shrug.

"Ah, really?"

"You were sent off to boarding school pretty young with those people and then now you're back here because your parents think you've been disciplined but all you pretty much did was hang out with girls there."

"Wow. You're good." He replies.

"Oh honey, I'm better than good." Then I turn my attention to the teachers.

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

So, this girl, she is just… wow.

And that is when I decide that I will have her in my arms.

The guys and I are really good with our jokes and pranks. At least, that was what we were told by our classmates back in London. We hooked up this little dynamite type experiment onto the score board that hung above the centre of the hall. Julian made it and Magnus somehow got it up there. I have the controls. I want to make this girl at least laugh so that I can judge whether it sounds as beautiful as she looks.

A teacher is announcing that there is this new principal and just when he walks up I press the button. I don't expect the whole scoreboard to go down but it does. Crap.

Everyone panics. It was pretty funny though. His face, everyone's reaction. The principal was alright. I chuckle a little. Then the Redhead looks back at me. I smile my charming smile at her but she scowls a little.

I bend over and say to her, "Oh come on. It was kinda funny. Think about his face at the time."

Then she laughs a little. It sounded beautiful. Wow. I think I fancy her.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day. Just sneaking a few glances here and there.

* * *

><p>Isabelle, Aline, Jon, Alec and I were at the shopping centre. We made the guys carry all our bags, to which we were grateful for.<p>

We were walking down the road to see if any of the fancy shops were selling anything new.

We got to the car park and we were putting the bags away. Then this green car pulls up really close to us.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jon shouted.

Then someone who I didn't expect gets out the car.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jace say.

The others get out too. Julian, Daniel and Magnus.

"Oh, you wanna see?" Jonathan say. He was about to throw a punch at Jace but I stepped in and stopped his fist.

"Stop it!" I say then I push Jon away. "You guys! Not out here!"

"Stay outta this, Clary." Jace say.

"How do you know my sister?" Jonathan asks, scowling at Jace.

Jace's eyes widened. "She's your sister?"

"Why does that matter?" I ask.

"You don't know?" Isabelle asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a Herondale, Clarissa."

I gasp. "What?"

Then Jace steps in. "Wait a second. You're a Morgenstern?!"

"Yes! And you're a Herondale?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God!" I shout then walk away. I have to calm down and only walking will do that.

"Clary!" They all shout out to me. I don't stop, don't turn. I just keep going.

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

"Jonathan, don't. You know she needs to just cool off right now." That girl, Isabelle says to Jonathan.

"So, what you're saying is that you didn't know Clary was a Morgenstern?" That Alec guy says.

"Nope. No, I did not." I respond.

"We should go, Jon. It's not good to be talking to Herondales." They spat the word out as if it was poison.

The Morgensterns all got into their car and they drive away.

"Aw, dude." Magnus says.

"What?" I turn around.

"We know how much you liked that redhead." Julian answers.

"I still do."

Their eyes widen and they look at me as if I was crazy.

"Jace! You can't be in love with a Morgenstern. You're a Herondale!" Daniel demands.

"It's too late. I just… I care about her."

"Snap out of, Jace. Your family isn't gonna be very happy!" Magnus said.

"I don't care anymore. I'm gonna have her."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

I walked all the way home and now I'm just lying on my stomach on my bed.

I groan.

Why. Why did Jace have to be a Herondale? The one guy I actually really like, is the son of my enemy. What great, heartwarming news(!)

I hear something hit my window. I look at it. There's a stone on the window sill.

Another small stone hits the window.

I finally get up and open the window.

"Hey!" Jace whispers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Open up your balcony door!"

I do as he says then he climbs up to my balcony by using the vines and those wooden structures that the plants have grown along.

Jace climbs over my balcony wall and meets me.

"Jace, you shouldn't be here. If you get caught–"

"I don't care." He whispers then he kisses me.

I kiss him back with as much passion that I have. Then I feel him push me up against the wall. Jace's hands travel from my neck to my waist to my hips.

Jace pulls back briefly and whispers. "Jump."

I do as he says and he places his hands on me to support me then he rests my back onto the smooth stone wall. He continues to kiss me; he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I allow him entrance.

Then Jace walks into my room while still carrying me.

He lays me onto the bed then closes the balcony door and the window.

"Is your door locked?" He asks.

I nod.

Then he takes his shirt off and continues.

* * *

><p>I wake up with Jace beside me. I smile, remembering last night.<p>

My eyes drift to my alarm clock. 5:55am.

I stretch a little. Wait. I look at the clock. Then at Jace. Then at my balcony door. Then back to Jace. Crap.

"Jace! Jace! Wake up!" I whisper.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles.

"Jace, you have to go! You have to be gone in five minutes!"

His eyes open. "Oh, shoot."

Then he gets off the bed and stands up.

"Put some clothes on!" I throw him his t-shirt and he finds all him clothes then puts them on. I find my clothes and put them on.

"Thanks for last night." Jace says.

I smile. "I love you."

He smiles back and kisses me briefly. "I love you too."

Then he's gone. I flop back onto my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it?!<br>**

**Suggestions are welcome! And please review!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	7. Comatose

**Here's a new chapter. This one was suggested by riley207!**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Comatose<strong>

**CLARY AND I WERE STANDING IN THE COURTYARD OF THE INSTITUTE. **

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry, Clary?" I said to her. We were having an argument and I was hating it.

"You know, it shouldn't be me that you are apologizing to." She said then she crossed her arms. "It should be to Sebastian."

Clary began to walk back to the Institute. Everyone was out here for an outdoor training exercise. I punched the nearest tree and began to walk toward Clary.

She took a step on the stairs then the doors just blew up.

"Clary!" I ran towards the entrance but someone stopped me. It was Alec.

"Dude, stop."

Another few explosions happened, on all the left spires and then all the spires on the right.

"Clary!" An explosion in the foyer caused Alec and I to fly backwards. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up still on the ground; something told me that I wasn't out for too long. I sat up.<p>

"Alec, Alec wake up." I was shaking my _parabatai._

He groaned then opened his eyes. He was looking straight ahead.

"Jace. Look."

I followed his gaze. The Institute. Our home was in flames. I stood up and began yelling for Clary.

"Clary! Where are you?!" I saw that everyone was still okay and were all awake. "Split up! We need to find her!" Some of them went into the woods that surrounded our home. Others helped the ones closer to the Institute.

I walked to where the stairs used to be. Now it was just lumps of stone. The smoke had cleared a little bit now. The air around the Institute smelled like hell fire, demonic.

"Clarissa?" She wasn't there. I looked around and saw something red near this big oak tree. I walked towards it and saw that it was a petite red headed girl. Clary.

I ran to her. "Clary? Are you alright?" I was shaking her slightly but she wouldn't open her eyes. I brushed the hair away from her eyes. She has scratches on her forehead and her cheeks. Her clothing was torn and she had massive deep cuts on her legs.

"Magnus! Alec!" I yelled.

Suddenly Magnus appeared by my side.

"What–" He began but then he just stared.

"Can you help her?" I asked. Then Magnus did this weird gesture with his hands and then a puff of blue smoke.

"She's in a coma. I guess the explosion was too strong." Magnus said.

"Well, can you heal her?" I asked.

"I can heal a few of her wounds, but steles and magic can only do so much. We have to take her to the hospital. It's the only place where she can get proper treatment, Jace."

"Alright, alright." I carried her bridal style. "Did you bring your car here?"

"Yeah, I did." Magnus and I walked to his car after Magnus told Alec about where he was going.

I laid Clary down in the back seat and put her head on my lap. Magnus began to drive towards a main road. I was stoking Clary's hair, hoping that she'd be okay.

* * *

><p>It had been three week since Clary had been put into the hospital.<p>

I was sitting in the chair beside her bed, my leg was bobbing up and down nervously. I was clutching onto Clary's hand.

_Come on, Clary. You can wake up now. Please. _He thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and revealed Sebastian.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Her hand twitches sometimes but other than that no. Still the same as before."

Sebastian nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry." He said it as if it hurt him to apologise.

"For what?"

"For making you think I was trying to steal Clary from you. I promise, we're just friends. I'm not trying to sabotage your relationship. I swear by the angel."

"It's fine. I just… over-reacted." Jace said. "I'm sorry for trying to start a fight with you the day before."

Sebastian just nodded. "No hard feelings."

"Did they find out who or what was behind the explosion yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was this Jonathan Christopher. Wonder what he's reaction is to knowing that the only person he hurt was his own sister."

I frowned. "How'd he get in though? Being in the Institute is pretty risky."

"You know how he is…"

"Where is he now?"

"He was caught. He's imprisoned in the Silent City." Sebastian responded.

I nodded. "Being imprisoned there isn't enough though. He'll escape. It's inevitable."

"I know, I know. Well, I guess I should get going."

I nodded as a goodbye then he was out the door. I stood up and leaned over Clary and gave her a kiss on the forehead then left the hospital.

* * *

><p>I drove to the graveyard where there was an entrance to the Bone City. I walked up to the crypt that concealed the entrance and waited. I had sent a fire message to Brother Zachariah requesting to see Jonathan. He was reluctant but in the end agreed.<p>

The gate finally opened and revealed the only Silent Brother who still had his hair and didn't have his lips stitched together. Brother Zachariah.

He led me through the dark staircase of the entrance then went deeper and deeper under the ground. We reached level where all the cells were.

I was only allowed to see him for ten minutes but that was enough.

I stood on the other side of Jonathan's cell, Brother Zachariah was waiting outside , by the staid.

"Well, if I isn't my little brother." Jonathan said.

"Is it true that you were the one who put those demonic explosives in the Institute?" I wanted to hear him confess, I wanted the truth from him.

He chuckled slightly. "Of course it was me. I'm the only one who could be in possession of such a thing and also be able to get into the Institute." I could tell he was smirking. "Quite a succes, I think. The New York Institute has been destroyed."

"Yes. It was a success wasn't it? Almost killing your little sister, right? You probably planned that too." I said, my words laced with sarcasm.

I saw Jonathan straighten. "What?" He spat. Then he stood up and walked closer to the bars. "What are you talking about?!"

"Clary was the only one nearest to the Institute at the time. Everyone else was outside for a training exercise. Clary took a step on the front stairs and that was when the explosions started."

"is she alright?" Sebastian asked, sounding genuinely worried about his little sister.

I scoffed. "You're the reason that she's in a coma. And has been for 3 weeks."

"I–"

For once Jonathan had no response.

"If I lose her... It'll be your fault. And, well, I hope you can live with than guilt."

Then I turned and walked away from the cells and back up the dark staircase alongside Brother Zachariah.

He opened the gate for me and I said thank you.

He nodded then disappeared into the crypt.

* * *

><p>The next day I went back to Clary's room in the hospital.<p>

I did the usual routine; sitting in the chair beside her and holding her hand. When I got thirsty I just went down to the cafeteria, got a drink and a sandwich, ate it then immediately came back. After another hour or so I would just put my jacket on, intending to leave.

I had my jacket on then took one final glance at Clary. Then I noticed her beginning to stir.

I went back to her side and grasped her hand in both of mine.

"Clary? Clary, can you hear me?" I whispered so I wouldn't startle her.

"Jace? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Then she opened her eyes. And smiled her gorgeous smile. "Jace, it's really you. It's not a dream."

"No, baby it isn't," then I kissed her forehead.

Luke and Jocelyn came into the room and gasped upon seeing Clary awake. "Clary! You're alright!" Then Jocelyn rushed over to her daughter's side.

I smiled at the happy family moment and also very glad that Clary's awake and well.

"I'll go get the nurse." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? :3<br>**

**I really hope you did.**

**Thank you riley207 for suggesting this one!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	8. Saviour

**Hearts with Love, here you go! And I might do this for TID too. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Savior<strong>

**CLARY MORGENSTERN WAS IN JAVA JONES WAITING PATIENTLY FOR HER COFFEE. **She decided that she had to relax. A few days ago she had found out that her older brother, Jonathan, had gotten himself into a huge mess with the leader of this gang. He had confessed it to her after she had confronted him about his being restless, always drinking alcohol, these strange phone calls and also the fact that he had hardly been at home.

"_Jon, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself…" Clary said as she and Jon were sitting on the couch watching some film._

"_I'm great."_

"_No. No, you're not. You've been drinking very often and I keep answering to these phone calls that keep asking for you. I know you're in trouble, just tell me. I'm your sister."_

"_Exactly. You're my little sister and I don't want you getting hurt. You could get involved in this and I don't want that!" _

"_Jonathan. Tell me. I can handle it."_

_Jon sighed and finally gave in. "I got into a little trouble with this gang. I promised that I would steal from this rich guy and then kill him right afterwards… But I backed out."_

"_Why would you agree to do something like that in the first place?" His sister asked._

"_Because I know we need the money. And you job isn't paying enough and my two jobs aren't either."_

_Clary nodded then gave Jonathan a hug. "It's good to know you care." She whispered into his ear._

"_Just steer clear of anyone who has a black tattoo of a star anywhere on their right arm."_

"_Okay."_

Suddenly someone was sitting in the chair on the other side of her table, she realised that her coffee had arrived.

"Um…" Clary started.

"Hello." He was a blonde boy with a golden tan. He was wearing this blank tank top that fit him perfectly. It obviously showed off his biceps which were thick with muscles.

_Steer clear of anyone who has a black tattoo of a star anywhere on their right arm. _Jonathan's warning echoed in her mind.

"Hi." She said, unsure of what else to say.

My eyes scanned over his body. His forearms were bare of any tattoos. Then my eyes drifted up to his biceps. There was a white star on his left shoulder. It was _white_ and on the _left_.

_Great. Confuddled. _Clary thought. Confuddled was Clary's way of saying confused. It was what Simon used to always say and it just rubbed off on her.

"Like what you see, Red?" He said.

Jonathan said that the tattoos were black and only on the right arm of those guys.

That broke Clary out of her deep thinking.

"Um… No." Clary replied. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, you looked lonely and you were just staring into space so I thought that you might as well have something that looks stunningly attractive to look at."

"At that would be you?"

"You think I'm stunningly attractive? Thanks. I've been told."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jace Wayland by the way."

"Clarissa Fairchild."

"So… tell me about yourself."

"Uh, why?"

"What's your favourite book?"

"Um.. No."

"No?" He frowned, clearly confused.

"If I tell you what my favourite book is you'll probably just latch onto whatever I say and think that will be your ticket to sweeping me off my feet."

"Wow… you're difficult. Aren't you?"

"Oh, please. I'm like a magical unicorn to you. You're fascinated by me so you sit down here even though you're a total stranger you still sat by me."

"Oh, come on. You are nothing like a unicorn."

"Mmhmm. So, what's _your_ favourite book?"

"Oh, alright. It's called the Weeping Angel. I've loved it for a long time. It's about this boy whose mother dies and he feels like he's being guided by his mother through all his troubles."

Clary froze. "I have to go." She began to pick up her bag.

"W-what? Why?"

"I just do." Clary stood up then walked out of the café.

Jace followed Clary out of the café, quietly.

She was walking past an alley way when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" The guy had a big black star tattooed on his right arm. There were three others with him. They had the same tattoo as him.

"So, you're Jonathan's baby sister." One of them said. He had a trace of a Spanish accent. He looked over at the others. "Go take her into the van."

"No one is taking her anywhere." Everyone turned their heads over to the mouth of the alley.

Jace was there. With two other muscular guys.

The other three guys advanced towards to Jace's group. The one who took Clary was holding her down since she was thrashing around.

Once Jace and his friends knocked out the guys with the black tattoos, Jace stalked towards Clary and the Hispanic boy and punched him hard on the jaw.

Clary flinched as she saw Jace's golden eyes blaze with rage.

"Come on." Jace said to her and reached out a hand.

She just stared at it, terrified.

"Clary, we're not gonna hurt you. But, listen to me," He framed her face with his hands. "These guys are gonna wake up soon, so come on. You have to trust me."

She looked into his eyes and hesitated. "Okay."

He smiled slightly and led her away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Clary fell asleep in the car and woke up in a bedroom. Not hers, which was all decorated with photos and paintings, but an unfamiliar room which was pretty empty, except for a desk and a closet.<p>

She looked to her left then saw Jace asleep in a chair beside the bed.

It was as if Jace knew she was staring at him because she woke up and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah. Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"You're in my room. You fell asleep in the car so I just carried you here. You're in the manor of the Shadowhunters." Jace replied.

"Shadowhunters? Is that the name of your gang?" Clary asked.

"Yes. Alec, Sebastian and I were instructed to protect you."

"Instructed by whom?"

"Valentine Morgenstern. Our leader."

Clary sat, stunned. Morgenstern. Valentine Morgenstern. Her father.

"What? What is it?"

"Valentine Morgenstern is my father." Clary finally said.

"What?" Jace asked, bewildered.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. I thought that my dad died when I was two, but I guess I was wrong. He chose to lead some gang instead of taking care of his own flesh and blood."

"So the little redheaded girl and the older woman and small pale blonde boy in the picture in his office are you and your family?" Jace wondered aloud.

"I wanna see him." Clary suddenly said.

"Um, okay." Clary got off the bed then put her black wedges on which were placed by the door.

Jace led her through a corridor. Then went up a flight of stairs then he stopped in front of a door. He took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in."

Jace opened the door.

In the room there was a tall man in a suit, very different to what Jace, Alec and Sebastian wore, which were back tank tops and worn out jeans. The man had pale blonde hair, like Jonathan's.

He turned away from the window. One his eyes landed on Clary, he froze.

"Clarissa." He breathed.

"I'll leave you too to your reunion." Jace said. Then he was out the door.

"Clarissa–"

"It's just Clary."

"Clary, you look just like your mother." He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

She just stood still.

"How is your mother? And Jonathan?"

"You mean, you don't know? You knew about me being in trouble but not…."

"What? What is it?"

"My mom's dead. She died in a car accident, two weeks ago."

Clary could see Valentine shatter in pieces inside. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"Why did you leave us? We thought you were dead but instead you wanted to run some gang and leave your own family behind?!"

"Clary, I'm so–"

"So what? So sorry? Yeah," She scoffed. "I'm sure you are. What kind of father are you?!" She yelled.

"Look, I was only protecting you all because I care about you!"

"Oh, of course you do! Of course you care! That's why you left us defenseless and all alone!"

Clary turned away.

Valentine was about to call out to her but she already had her hand on the door knob and then she was rushing away.

Jace went into the room. "What happened? What's with all the yelling?"

"Go follow her. Go follow my daughter and please. Please explain to her that I was only protecting them all by leaving them. The Downworlders would have killed them if I had stayed."

Jace nodded then ran in the direction that Clary went.

* * *

><p>Jace finally saw her in the backyard, sitting by a tree.<p>

He ran towards her. Clary was crying. Jace sat beside her and put a hand around her.

"Shhh," He soothed. "It's okay."

Clary leaned into his chest, still sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked once her sobs died down slightly.

"My mother is dead. I mourned for her. My father… I thought that he died but he chose to lead this gang instead of helping my mom raise me and my brother."

Jace rubbed her arm as a comforting gesture. "Clary… I don't want you to think that I'm taking his side but… All Valentine was trying to do was protecting all three of you. If he had stayed, that rival group that went after you… They would have killed you and your entire family if they found out. The Downworlders are the ones who just attacked you. Sebastian, Will and Jem are on their way to go get Jonathan, okay. The Downworlders are the ones who approached your brother, since he backed out they wanted to kill you. But if _your dad_ had stayed…" He trailed away since he wanted to stop talking about Clary dying and not being able to have known her.

He whipped her tears away. Clary brought her eyes up to his. He began to stare intensely at her.

"I am so scared right now…" Clary admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Then he kissed her. A lot gentler than how he normally kissed girls. But Clary was different compared to those other girls. Sure she seemed bold and like she knew what she was doing when she was talking to him in the café, but deep inside, Jace knew that she was a fragile, lost girl who hid all of that behind all these barriers. Just like what he does.

He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance. Then Clary pulled away and place little kisses on his neck.

Jace sighed.

Clary looked up at him and said, "I've known you for a day and I'm already falling for you…"

Jace smiled. "I've already fallen."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was thinking about doing a chapter that's gonna be slightly sad. What do you guys think? I will not give <span><em>anything<em> away however...  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	9. Internet Friends

**Guys, this is not going to be the sad chapter okay? Don't worry!**

**Extra long chapter just for all of you!**

**Enjoy the read! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Internet Friends<strong>

**IT ALL STARTED WHEN CLARY GOT THIS FRIEND REQUEST ON FACEBOOK. **She had no mutual friends with him and thought that it was an accident. She accepted it after a few days just to see if that person would cancel it. He didn't.

They've been friends on there for three years now. He was fourteen years old when he sent the request. She considered him to be like a pen pal, they agreed that they wouldn't Skype or anything like that. Their profile picture never had their face on it so the other's appearance would be a mystery.

When they had been friends for a full two years, they both agreed that they should at least send a picture of them to the other.

* * *

><p>Jace is online. Today was the day that we revealed what we looked like.<p>

I'll give you a list of what I know about him.

-His name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale but he prefers to be called Jace.

-His birthday is on April 13 and he's seventeen.

-All I know about his appearance is that his hair is blonde and he has gold eyes. All he know about what I look like it that I have red curls hair and green eyes.

-I know that he grew up with his sibling, Will Herondale.

-He lives in England.

Then the Facebook chat bar came up. Jace messaged me.

Jace: Hey Clare.

Me: Hey Jace x

Normally I wouldn't put kisses at the end of my messages but I did with Jace, for some reason. He never complained though.

Jace: Wuu2? x

Me: We'll I just finished getting dressed so I'm walking down the stairs to eat. Hbu? x

Jace: In the back of Alec's car, omw to school. x

Me: So what's the flavour of this week? x

Jace: I'm rolling my eyes right now. But if you must know her name is Jessamine. x

Me: And what's she like? x

Jace: Clingy. Annoying. She's kind of horrible, actually. x

Me: Haha I'll ttyl, okay hun? xoxo

It may seem weird that I call him hun, sweetie and stuff like that but I only call the people I care about stuff like that. For example Jonathan and Sebastian (my brothers but only when they need comforting), Valentina, Simon and Jordan.

Jace: Yeah, okay bye xoxo

Then I turned my phone off and put it in the pocket of my bag.

"Who are you talking to?" I looked up and saw my brothers, Jonathan and Sebastian.

"Nobody. Just a friend from school." She answered.

They bother always wanted to pry in my personal life. I guess that's what older brothers do.

"Okay." They both shrugged.

"Hurry up, Clary. I still need to get Valentina to school."

I ate my cereal quickly then picked up my bag from the sofa as I headed out. Jon, Seb and Val were already in Jon's car.

"Angel, Clarissa. You take so long." Sebastian said, jokingly.

"Oh, hush." I replied, rolling my eyes.

We got to Val's school and I walked her to her school.

"Love you, hun. Bye."

"Bye, sis."

I got in the car. "All good?" Jon asked.

I nodded then he drove towards school.

* * *

><p>The first three classes were sooo boring. I walked to the cafeteria beside Jordan and Simon.<p>

"Wait, what do you have after lunch?" Simon asked.

"Art. I swear, I've already told you." I replied as we sat down at our usual table.

Then Jonathan sighed. "I've told you Simon. You can't date my sister."

Then Simon turned red with embarrassment.

I chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, he didn't…?"

"Really, Jonathan. You should stop jumping to conclusions." Sebastian said.

"Oh, as if you don't."

Then my phone buzzed. I knew it was Jace before I even looked.

"Um… I'm gonna buy some lunch." None of my friends knew about Jace. I knew that my brothers would go all protective mode, then interrogate me about him and then lecture me.

They all nodded and said okay.

I stood up and took my phone with me.

Jace: Hey, I have news. x

Me: What is it? x

I stepped forward in the line.

Jace: My parents called me. They have this really good business deal and we're moving! xx

Me: BTA! Really? Where? xx

Jace: Guess. xx

Me: Um… Italy? xx

Jace: Nope. It begins with A… ;) xx

Clary: Oh my God… Are you going to America?! I can probably drive by and visit you, then! xx

I picked up a tuna and sweetcorn sandwich and a bottle of lemonade.

Jace: Actually… I'm moving to New York! xx

I squealed out loud and got a few weird looks.

Me: HOLY FUDGE! OMG Jace!

Jace: Haha I don't doubt that you just squealed out loud Clary. xx

Me: You know me so well. I'll talk to you later. Tell me when you arrive, okay? xx

Jace: Okay, will do. Bye babe. xx

I put my phone in my front pocket since I got to the front of the line.

I paid for my food and walked back to my place, smiling.

"What's with the squealing?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, nothing I just read something… about a celebrity."

"Oh, okay. By the way, there's a party at Jordan's house this Saturday."

"Alright, cool." I nodded.

I was so freaking excited to meet Jace. That I was smiling through the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

I was sitting at my table during lunch with Will, Jessamine, Jem, Tessa the Lightwoods. Then I got a call from my parents. They were actually home for once (!)

"Hey, guys I have to take this." They all nodded and I went to step outside.

"Hello?" It was my mother's voice.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Jace, I'm sorry we have to tell you this in this way…" This made me worry. "we have to move."

"What? To where?"

"To New York. We got this amazing business deal there so we've got to move to New York."

"So, I have to say goodbye to my friends?"

"The Lightwoods are coming too. So not all of your close friends. I'm really sorry to drop this on you like this."

"It's um… It's okay, mum. I'll be fine. When do we leave?"

"The end of this week." She answered.

I sighed. "Okay, mum I've got to go."

"Alright. See you soon." Then I hung up.

I walked back into the dining hall.

I messaged Clary to tell her about the news. She seemed really happy and that made me really happy. In all honesty, I was excited to finally have a chance to see her and meet her in person. But I was slightly upset that I had to leave this life behind.

I told the news to everyone and they were all saying that I couldn't go or that they'll miss me and stuff like that.

After school, I took a shower, got dressed then went straight to my room to pack.

My phone buzzed and showed a message from Clary.

Clary: So… Are you ready to show me your face? ;) xx

Clary: Okay that sounded kinda creepy… xx

I chuckled. Then took a picture. I made sure that I didn't look horrible… oh wait. I could never look horrible since I'm stunningly attractive.

Me: Here… xx

Then I sent the picture.

Me: You're turn. xx

Clary: Wow, you look really good. ;) Just a second. xx

_Clary sent a picture _the screen said.

And wow… She was absolutely beautiful. She had this gorgeous smile and a positive aura about her. Her eyes weren't just green. They were piercing emeralds and her hair wasn't just red curls. It was ruby flames, literally.

Me: Clary… You are absolutely stunning. Why didn't you tell me? xx

Clary: Oh hush, no I'm not. xx

Me: Yes you are. I'm so excited to see you. xx

Clary: Yeah, ikr. Me too. xx

Me: Well, I have to go and pack. Talk soon, sugar. xx

Clary: Bye Jace xx

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

It was Saturday night. Our parents were home so they could take care of Valentina.

I got dressed into these leather high waisted shorts and this red lacey corset type crop top. It was Maia who made me wear it, so that explains it. She also made me wear these five inch high 'booties' as Maia called them.

She was wearing skinny jeans and a yellow crop top that was a lot simpler that mine and a few bracelets. She was wearing sneakers.

She stood up when she say me and said, "By the Angel! You look amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks. If only I could walk."

"Oh, you'll be fine."

"It's not fair that I'm wearing this and you're wearing that." I pointed out.

"Pshh I could never pull that off. Now come on, I'm sure the guys are waiting." I picked up my purse with my phone in and them Maia pulled me out of my room. I walked down the stairs thinking that walking in these heels weren't _that_ bad.

Jonathan and Sebastian and Simon were already in the car. Maia and I stepped into the car.

"All good?" Jon asked.

"Yep." Maia and I replied.

* * *

><p>We went into the house which was blaring out pop music. We all separated and I began to dance. After a bunch of songs, I went to get a drink. I knew that the drinks were spiked but I didn't really care much. I took a swig of the stuff. Then another then another and before I knew it I had already had five cups of the alcohol. I felt a buzz in my purse but ignored it.<p>

I walked back to the dance floor and bumped into Simon.

"Hey!" I said loudly.

"Hey! We've been looking for you!"

"Oh, cool!" Then I began to walk away.

"Clary," Simon caught at my wrist. "We should get you home!"

"No! No, I don't wanna go home yet!" I yelled. "Two more songs! Please, Simon." I begged.

"Oh, alright. Fine."

I grinned them gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Yay!"

Simon just stood there. Frozen.

My favourite rock song came on and I just started dancing to it, in the middle of a group of guys. I think they were in the football team…

Suddenly, a flash of gold got my attention. I walked towards it. I looked around then came face to face with a guy who was taller than me, even with these heels. He had these golden eyes and blonde hair. Who else has golden eyes and blonde hair? I wondered.

"Clary?" I've never seen this guy before and yet he knows my name… "Oh my god! It's you!" Then he gave me a hug. I hugged him back, just because. I wondered where my Dixie cup went…

"Who're you?" I asked as I pulled away.

"It's me. Jace." It only occurred to me that he had an accent. Hm… Jace.. Jace something. I know!

"Jace Herondale?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"BTA! Awesome! You're here! Come dance with me!" I pulled him into the dance floor and began to dance with him.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips and I looked back. It was just Jace and not some crazy drunk jock.

I smiled and began to grind on him. Normally I would do this but who cares?!

I began to get really tired…

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

Clary began to grind on me and I really didn't expect that. Once the song finished she turned to me.

"I'm really tired, Jace. Will you take me home?"

"Um.." I thought about how I'd be leaving Izzy, Alec, Will and Cecily here.. But then I thought of Clary. She looked exhausted and I couldn't help but feel the need to help her. "Yeah. of course."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I led her to the car that my parents got for me. It's like they had everything prepared.

"You're gonna have to lead the way, love."

"Okay."

We arrived at the front of her house. I checked the time. 1:46 Am. I looked over at Clary. She was fast asleep. I got out of the car. And went over to her side. I opened her door, unbuckled the seatbelt then I carried her bridal style. She had told me earlier that she had her house keys in her purse. I took them out then went inside, closing the door after me.

I took a wild guess on where her room was. I was right and placed her onto the bed. I removed her shoes then tucked her in. I was about to leave when she began to stir.

"Jace…" She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me." She asked.

I smiled. "Okay." I lay beside her on the bed after removing my shoes. Clary turned to me then suddenly kissed me. I knew that she was wasted and yet she tasted like strawberries… It must have been lip balm. She granted me entrance to her mouth without even being asked. I pulled away and peppered kisses down her neck and she began to moan. She removed my shirt and threw it aside. Clary ran her fingers down my torso and it made me shiver.

Next thing I knew Clary was only in her underwear and I was just wearing boxers. Clary was on top of me, sucking on my pulse point, undoubtedly giving me a hickey. After giving me about three, she pulled away.

"I'm really sleepy, Jace. I'm sorry."

I sat up. "Don' be sorry baby, here." I gave her my t-shirt.

She smiled and took it. Clary turned the other way and unclasped her bra, taking it off then putting my shirt on.

"Bras are uncomfortable to sleep in." She explained.

I nodded. She lay back down and put and arm around my stomach. I smiled then put my arm around her which caused her to lay on my chest.

"Clary, I love you."

"I love you too…" She mumbled then dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

I woke up with pretty much no memory of last night. I remember dancing, drinking and… gold?

I realised that I was lying on something hard but soft at the same time. I looked up and saw a guy in my bed. I was hugging him. I gasped loudly then moved back. Suddenly I was on the floor. Ouch. That hurt.

The guy looked over the bed. "Clary... Are you okay?"

I looked at him. He looked so familiar… It was Jace!

Then I felt it. The headache. Oh crap these hurt a lot more that I thought.

Jace opened his eyes then turned to me. "Hey," He leaned in for a kiss but I put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I arrived in America last night then immediately got invited to a party along with my siblings and the Lightwoods. But if you mean in your bedroom, you invited me to bed. You were quite drunk last night so–"

My eyes widened. "You took advantage of me!?"

Then Jace's eyes widened. "Oh no. No, I could never do that to you. We just kissed then you began to take my clothes off and then you took off yours. But we didn't do _that_." He explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, what else happened?"

"You said something…" He trailed off.

"Which was…?"

"I have a question for you. Do you love me?"

I just lay there, staring at him. How did he….?

"Because I am in love with you. You told me you did last night but I wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or not…"

"Yes." I replied softly. "Yes I do."

He smiled. "Good to know."

"Um… You should probably go home. Your family might be looking for you."

"Right. Of course."

I walked to my wardrobe and found a nightgown. I removed Jace's shirt and put the nightgown on. I gave his shirt back to him and he got dressed.

"It's only seven, everyone will be asleep." I said.

He nodded and he put his shoes on. He stood up and gave me a brief kiss on the lips and was off.

I removed all my makeup then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was 10 o'clock and Val was jumping up and down on a side of my bed.<p>

"Wake up Clary! Wake up!" She yelled.

"Okay, hun. I'm up."

"Breakfast is ready!" She said then ran out the door.

I put my fluffy slippers on and went to the bathroom. I found some aspirin and took two of them then I walked down the stairs.

"Clary!" Jonathan and Sebastian both stood up and went to hug me. Soon I was crushed in between the two of them.

"Where were you last night?" Seb asked.

"Yeah. We were messaging you and calling you!" Jon added.

"Oh! I, um, got my own ride home. I couldn't find you guys so I just went home alone." I answered.

"So you're sure you're okay?" They both asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I reply, thinking of Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you didn't know the abbreviations... <strong>

**Wuu2 - what you up to**

**Hbu - How bout you**

**Omw - On my way**

**Ttyl - Talk to you later**

**Bta - By the Angel**

**Ikr - I know right**

**So, how did you like this one? I know that I didn't put any thing about Izzy or all the other Lightwoods. I'm sorry. :(**

**Please review!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	10. Strangers

**Haiii**

**It's been a while so here's a long chapter for you!  
><strong>

**For those of you who read LFF, please PM me names and best friends of them and love interests it would be a big help!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Strangers<strong>

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:15, like it does every morning.

I turned it off and headed to my bathroom.

I took a fifteen minute shower, keeping my hair up so I wouldn't have to dry it then straighten it.

I dried myself then got out, back into my room. The night before I prepared what I was going to wear; a floral tank top and denim shorts that were pretty worn out. I put my underwear on and then my outfit. I put my hair in a French braid and tied it off. My make-up was simple; winged black eyeliner, concealer, foundation, some blush and light pink lipstick.

Always the same routine.

I'm an organised person. All my reading books on my shelf were in alphabetical order according to the author. I have a calendar with all of my plans on it. I tend to make plans two weeks into the future since I almost always have a full schedule, on the good days I can fit free time but hardly ever. Yep, I'm one of those girls. Life planned out to the very minute.

I wanna know what's going to happen. I don't handle surprises very well. At all.

I walked downstairs to my brothers and my little sister.

I ate breakfast, which was waffles, then went to quickly brushing my teeth.

My brothers and little sister were all in the car already.

I hopped in. "Okay, all good." I said as I buckled up.

Then Sebastian drove to my sister's elementary school.

I turned to Seraphina. "You alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

I've always been worried about her. She's been diagnosed with stage III thyroid cancer with metastasis and she has to carry around this oxygen tank and nasal cannulas. She insisted on staying in school so that she could have this normal life of an eleven year old girl.

Jonathan parked outside the school. I walked Seraphina into her classroom. Then I crouched down and said, "If you feel any pain at all, you tell your teacher, okay? They'll call us and we'll take you to the hospital."

"Clary, I'll be fine. Like I always am." She insisted.

"Alright, alright. Just making sure you'll be okay." I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She still had her long hair since they stopped with the chemo therapy; the doctors tried this experiment with her and it worked. They haven't gotten a name for it so they just call it the 'Elixir'. "Do you have all your pills?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. You give them to your teacher alright?"

"Okay, Clary. You can go now. You're going to be late."

"Love you. Bye." Then I returned to the car.

"All set?" Sebastian said.

I nodded. "She's got everything."

"Great." Then Sebastian drove to our school.

* * *

><p>I walked into school and greeted my friends.<p>

"Okay, so what's the plan for tonight?" Kaelie asked.

I turned my phone on, opened up a schedule app and replied. "Jordan Kyle's Campfire party. 5:00 to 7:30."

"Coolio." Maia said.

We walked into third period. Music. Ooo this'll be fun!

"We have our presentations today so get into your pairs." Mr. Carstairs said.

I went to go find Simon.

"Hey, Clary! Wanna go into a practice room?"

I turned and saw Simon. "Oh, yeah. Um.. Mr. Carstairs? Can we go into a practice room please?"

"Yes, yes of course."

Simon got his guitar and I sat at the piano in the music room.

After ten minutes of practice Lily knocked on the door. "Show time, Lewis, Morgenstern."

Simon took his guitar with him and I sat at the grand piano in the front of the class.

Simon began the introduction the I began the chords and sang.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face And I...

Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

The entire class clapped.

"Well done Clary and Simon. A+"

"Oh my gosh. I've never had an A+ except in art!"

I hugged Simon. The song meant a lot to me and he knew it.

When the last presentation was shown, it was lunch. I walked out the classroom with Simon beside me. He has been my best friend ever since we could walk.

My brothers had a different schedule to me so we didn't get to have lunch together.

We were sat at our bench outside.

"Hahaha" I heard Kaelie laugh.

"Heyy," I said, dragging out the y as usual. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, well there was this incident in one of the science rooms. They were making these stink bombs, like, ew, but then it fell onto this student called Nathaniel Gray! He stinks sooo much, Stay away! Daniel got it on video!"

Daniel showed the video to me and Simon.

"B. T. A." I said. Then my phone began to ring. "Oo, sorry guys, gotta take it."

"Oh, no probs." Jessamine said. I stood up and walked away from the table for some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"This is Jeremiah, I work at the Ithuriel hospital." Oh, no. No. No. No. No, Please no. "Your sister, Seraphina had an attack. She's in the ICU right now."

"I'm on my way." I'm sure the school won't mind too much. I hung up, pocketed my phone then ran, wiping away my tears.

I ran towards the exit. The hospital, when running, was ten minutes away from school. Jon and Seb were still in class; I wouldn't be able to get the car keys, Simon; I have no time to see if his car will actually start so my only option is to run.

Ithuriel hospital is one of those hospitals that specialised in only cancer patients, old or young. My dad's friend, Robert Lightwood, worked there. He was a great doctor and so got a lot of money from that. Maryse, his wife, worked as a business woman, that's pretty much all I knew from that family.

I got into the hospital, absolutely breathless. I rushed to the desk.

"I'm here to see my sister. Seraphina Morgenstern."

"Right, the little girl with strawberry blond hair that was rushed in here." She looked up something on her computer. "She's in the ICU, room 6. IT's on the fourth floor."

"Okay, thank you." I was still panting.

I went to the elevator and clicked on the fourth button.

"Can you hold that, please." Someone called out.

The elevator was about to close so I put my hand to one of the doors.

A blonde guy walked through the doors. "Thanks."

"No problem. Which floor?"

"Oh, it's alright. You've already pressed it."

The elevator went lurched up and then the doors opened. I walked out and then rushed to room 6.

I almost bumped into one of the doctors.

I looked up and saw Dr. Lightwood, or rather Robert, as he as he had asked me so many times to call him. I'm often here, sometimes with either of my brothers. My parents are hardly ever here whenever Sera has to go to the A&E, maybe that's what makes her feel unsettled.

"Ahh, Clarissa. She's in there." Robert said.

"How is she?"

"She's stable. She's had a total body PET scan and she's hooked up to a BiPAP machine."

I nodded then walked in.

All colour had faded from her skin, her lips were pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. My baby sister, back in the ICU after only 2 months.

I sat at the chair beside her and took one of her hands. It was cold, under oxygenated.

"Angel, please be okay. Come on, baby, wake up."

I took my phone out and called my mom.

It rang and rang.

"This is Jocelyn Morgenstern, I can't get to my phone right now so please leave a message." Then the beep came.

I groaned then tried my dad.

Normally, I'd just wait until Sera could go back home but I'm worried. I know how to handle it, my mom taught me, Jon and Seb how to take care of Sera but this has happened three times this year. My parents were here the first two but I thought it'd be best to tell them.

My dad wouldn't pick up so I just hung up.

"C-Clary?" A raspy but female voice said.

I looked up and saw Seraphina with her eyes half open.

"Sera!" I stood up and kissed her forehead before hugging her, being as gentle as I could.

"Please don't call mom and dad."

"Okay. I– I won't."

I sat back in my chair.

"Ah, my side hurts." She said in a small voice.

"Baby, it's okay. They're just draining the liquid from your lungs. It'll be alright."

Her eyes began to close. "I'm so tired." She mumbled then fell back asleep.

I put her hands back on the bed. Then I left the room.

I called my brother, hopefully class had finished.

"Clary? Clary, where are you? Why aren't you in school?" Jon asked.

"Seraphina."

"What? What happened?"

"She was rushed into the ICU. Robert's taking care of her here." I replied.

"Oh my–"

"But she's alright. I just spoke to her."

"Clary, why–"

I hung up. I knew what he was going to say. Something about why it wasn't him that was called. I hung up because I didn't have an answer.

I got back into the elevator and went to the cafeteria.

"Coffee please, black and a ham and cheese sandwich." Not such a good combination but anxiety and stress can do that to a person.

She gave me my order then I paid.

I chose a table with two chairs and began to eat.

I was about to leave when I saw someone, that blonde guy from the elevator, walking toward me.

"Um, hi." He said.

I was surprised that he approached me since I was a stranger to him.

"Hi," I replied. Only now did I realise how amazingly good lucking he was.

"Are you okay? Earlier I saw you crying. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything in the elevator."

"Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

"I can see that you're not being entirely truthful. I'm Jace." He held out his hand.

I hesitantly shook it. "Clary."

"Hey, you look like that really rich woman, from Morgenstern Inc." He said.

"Jocelyn Morgenstern. She's my mom."

"Oh…" He said as realisation hit him. "So you're a super rich girl."

I rolled my eyes smugly. "Yes. I'm a super rich girl who is absolutely spoilt and my daddy owns a helicopter which I use for joy rides." I say in that bratty rich girl voice.

Jace chuckled.

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not rich like you, just above average. My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor. Here."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I meant why are you here, Although I have been told that I need to clarify myself more. But, I'm guessing you're here for your dad?"

"Actually, I'm here because my little brother, Will, is here. He's sick so I decided to pay him a visit like I always do when he's in the ICU."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, shouldn't you?"

I chuckled. "I asked you first."

"I have lunch and my teachers allow me to come here for the hour. And you?"

"I got a call saying Seraphina was rushed here. So I ran here. That's why I was so out of breath when I was in the elevator."

"You ran? What school do you go to?" He asked, bewildered.

"Oh, St. Raziel."

"That's twenty minutes away!"

"I'm a fast runner." I said.

"Ha ha, um.. this might sound weird but… do you want to meet my brother? I'm sure he'd like you. He needs a little positivity right now."

"Oh, um… Yeah, that'd be cool, if he's not asleep right now."

"Okay, awesome."

We went into the elevator and waited until it reached the fourth floor.

I looked up at him. Then found that he was staring at me.

"Um… Jace?"

He seemed to wake up from the trance he was in. "Huh? Yeah?"

"We're here…" I said.

"Oh, right, yeah."

I smiled then stepped out of the elevator. He followed after me.

"Which room?"

"Um, 10." He walked over, knocked then opened the door.

In the room sat a little boy, with dark blonde hair and _very_ blue eyes.

"Who's this Jace?" The small boy asked.

He was thin and frail but I could tell that when, or truthfully if, he loved to be as old as Jace, he would be a very good looking boy, much like Jace.

"Hi, I'm Clary."

"I'm Will." Then he put his thin arms around me.

"Umm…" Jace clearly didn't know whether to take Will off me or to let him hug me.

I smiled then put my arms around the small boy.

He finally pulled back. "Nice to meet you Clary."

Jace stepped forward. "Uh, Clary… He's not the type of person to shake hands. He's the…"

"Hugging type?" I finished.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't you know you didn't like hugs." Will said in this adorable small voice.

I turned to Will. He had a slight blush tainting his cheeks and his eyes cast down, looking slightly upset. "Aw, no honey. I do like hugs." I said because (1) it was true and (2) Sick children plus being upset equals bad things.

He smiled, one of those childlike that could always make you all happy inside. I smile back at him.

"So, how are you?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm alright." He said, rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"How old are you, Will?"

"I'm eleven."

"Oh, really? I have a little sister that's eleven."

"That's cool! Where is she? Can I meet her?"

"Yeah. When she wakes up, I'll introduce you to her."

"Awesome!"

"Well, I should go back to school. I've been away too long."

"Oh, well, why are you here when you're supposed to be in school?" He asked in an adorable curious voice.

"Um… My little sister, she's in this unit too." I said, quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, no, it's alright."

"If you're sure. Bye then."

"Bye honey." I pulled him into an embrace. He hugged back tightly.

"I hope I see you soon, Clary." Will whispered.

"Yeah. I promise you will."

I pulled away and waved goodbye.

"Let me take you back." Jace said.

"Oh, no you stay here with Will."

"Seriously, it's okay."

I thought for a moment then accepted his request.

We got into the elevator.

"Thank you. Seriously." I turned to him then found that he had leaned in and put his lips to mine.

He kissed me softly, gently, not being forceful about it unlike the guys that have kissed me in the past.

I pulled away. "Um.. Why?"

"Because I couldn't resist." He replied then crushed his lips to mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked the plot to this one...<strong>

**Should I turn it into a proper fanfic?**

**Can I get 5 or more reviews on here? Please?**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	11. Pretending

**Heya, a little TID romance in this chapter, too. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Pretending<strong>

**I WAS WITH MY BEST FRIEND, GABRIEL LIGHTWOOD. **I've had this huge crush on him since I was fourteen. It's been two years and I have no idea whether he feels the same way or not.

We were in the cafeteria. Will, who I had made friends with a month ago –now it feels like we've known each other for forever, was sat beside me. Will hates Gabriel but he puts that aside for me. We were eating, our group was talking then there was me who was just sitting there, eating quietly.

Suddenly there was an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw that it was Will.

"Okay, so, even though I really don't like that guy for you, when are you going to finally tell him?"

I huffed. "You have got to get over that hatred you have of Lightwoods, William."

"Just stop dodging my questions, Clarissa."

"I'm not going to tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship and he clearly doesn't feel the same way."

"Who doesn't feel the same way?" Gabriel asked.

My eyes widened. "Um.." I looked around the room and saw Jace Wayland. "Uh, Jace. Wayland."

I looked over at Will and he widened his eyes. _What? What are you doing?_

_Trying to save my ass. I'm not telling him anything._

I looked back at Gabriel. He had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." Then I gave him an innocent smile and continued eating.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Will was waiting in the parking lot. Gabriel had swim practice after school so Will decided to give me a lift.

"Well, hello Clary." A voice beside me said.

I turned and saw Jace. Uh, oh.

I was about to walk faster but he grabbed my arm. I saw Will straighten up but I shook my head at him. _Stay there._

And he did. We had this unspoken way of communicating through just our eyes or body language I don't know how he does it, he's just able to read me easily but Gabriel can't do that with me or anyone.

I turned to Jace. "What?"

"Heard a little rumour that you like me." He was smiling to himself. "Look Carrot top," I scoffed at the nickname. "I don't blame you but I know it's not at all true."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with your best friend. Just like I am."

I widened my eyes. "You're in love with Gabriel, too?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Clary."

"Oh wow, you know my name."

"Okay, listen. I have a proposal."

"Sorry, I'm too young to get married." I turned away but then he was in front of me.

"Just give me a chance. Please."

I sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"So, I was thinking we should pretend that we're in a relationship. Then we can make them jealous."

"And if they aren't? What then? It would've been a waste of time."

"Oh come on. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend and you say that. Clary, it's worth a try. We should do it to at least find out if they feel the same way about us."

I thought it over and over in my head. I guess he does have a point… "Alright, fine."

His beautiful face broke into a smile. Then he put his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around. "Thank you."

I laughed. "Was that for show?"

"Maybe." Then he walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chérie."

So, he knows French. And actually can be sweet. Oh well, you're not falling in love with that guy.

I walked to Will.

"What was that all about?" He asked opening the door to the passenger seat.

"Oh, he asked me out."

"And you said…"

"Yes." I got in and closed the door. He was frozen in place.

"William!"

He snapped out of it then hurried into his seat and closed the door. "I'm sorry, you did _what_?"

"I said yes."

"Oh god, Clary." Then he began to drive.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because I thought that I should give him a chance."

"Oh… I see. You are using him to see if Gabriel feels the same way about you. You almost got me there, Clary but you know, you could've just come to me."

I scoffed. "I know you like Tessa, Will. She's not the type to get jealous so this wouldn't work on her."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You have Jace's phone number, right?"

"Maybe."

"Well, can I have it?" I asked.

"Um…" Then he stopped the car. "Oh look, your house!" He said in one of those very awkward tones that only Will uses when he is trying to get out of a really bad sitch.

"Ugh. Really?"

_Yes. Get out now._

"Phone number?" I said, hopefully.

"No."

"Ugh, fine!" I said dramatically the walked out of the car then to the house.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It's eight in the evening and I'm reading Great Expectations then my phone rang.

It was from unknown caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jace."

"Oh. How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I have my connections. So I was thinking that we should go on a date."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Um, okay?" I somehow made it sound like a question.

"Great. I'll drive you there after school."

"Alright."

"Good night, Chérie"

I smiled. "Night, Jace" Then I hung up.

I lay in bed trying to fall asleep but my phone rang again.

I didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "Jace, I'm really tired–"

"So it's true." Oh damn. It's Gabriel.

"Uh.. Gabe.."

"It's true that you and Jace are dating?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. It is."

"Why? That's ridiculous you don't even know the guy!"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just looking out for you. You know that he's a player and then you agree to go out with him. Clarissa, please tell me why."

"I wanted to give him a chance."

He sighed. "Alright. I trust you."

"I've never given you reason not to."

"Okay, bye Princess." Then he hung up.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Jace opened the door for me in his red Camaro.

I got in and he asked, "You comfortable?"

"Yeah."

Then Jace's best friend, who is also the person he had a crush on, Cecily Herondale was about to walk by.

"Oh, crap. Uh… Kiss me."

I turned to him. "Wha–"

Then before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I stiffened for a moment then decided to kiss back. I could feel Cecily's gaze on us.

Jace bit my lower lip which caused me to gasp. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in. After French kissing, he began to kiss down my jaw then my neck to my collarbone. I felt him begin to suck and I chanced a glance through the windshield.

Cecily was gone.

"Jace."

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"She's gone. You can stop now."

I lost the feeling of him on my collarbone and he said, "Oh, right." And pulled away completely.

He looked back at my collar. "Sorry, about that."

I gave him a questioning look then looked at the mirror in the car. A hickey. Oh gosh…

"So…" I cleared my throat. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

He took me to this place called _Taki's._

"What can I get you?" The waitress said.

"I'll have the Caesar salad with a salmon fillet and lemonade, please." I said.

"And I will have the cheese burger with Pepsi."

"Alright, that'll be about 20 minutes." Then she walked away.

"No, I am not ordering a salad just because it's a date." I said straight away.

Jace chuckled. "You know, you're a good kisser."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. Wait a sec… was that your first time?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

He looked disbelieving. "No way."

"Yes, way."

"Wow… So tell me about yourself."

"Well, my brother is off at college and my favourite colour is purple. I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

"Really? How come?"

"I'm all about equality and fairness and stuff like that. I'd also say that I'm a charitable person."

"Oh, cool. You're captain of the cheerleading squad, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Does Cecily talk about me? At all?"

"No, not really. But she talks about Gabriel. A lot…"

"Oh…"

"So, tell me about you."

"Well, I think you already know that I'm a player. I just don't really trust anyone with my love. Just Cecy since I've known her all my life."

"Oh, so that's why. You can seem really cold and bitter, and yet to Cecily, you seem really happy with her."

He smiled. "I am."

The drinks arrived and we just sat there in a comfortable silence.

"How did you get my phone number? I just really wanna know."

He chuckled slightly. "Curiosity killed the cat." I gave him a look and he said, "Okay, okay, your friend, Simon, told me. I asked him for it and he gave it to me."

Our food had finally arrived. The rest of the evening went by smoothly; we just talked and had a few laughs.

We stood to the door way of my house.

"Your house is really nice."

"I guess so. It's just; it can get lonely with just me and Sophie, the maid. My parents are here now, I think but… ya know." I shrugged.

"Well, good night, Chérie."

I kissed him, briefly on the lips then went inside, smiling.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

We've been 'dating' for three weeks.

Nothing's happened between Gabriel and I or with Jace and Cecy.

I walked to Gabriel's house since we had to study for a German test, well, _he_ had to study, and I had to tutor."

I unlocked the door with my spare key to his house then walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to Gabriel's room. "Hey Gabriel…" I trailed off with his name upon seeing Cecily on top of him on his bed.

By the Angel.

I dropped all my books then began to leave. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Clary!" I heard him call out. "Wait! Please, Clary!" I was already on my way to Jace's with a few tears falling down my face.

I knocked on Jace's door, feeling utterly broken.

He opened it, looking pissed off then when he saw me his face softened.

"Jace, who is it?"

"It's Clary, mom."

"Oh, okay."

He placed an arm around me and helped me inside then up the stairs to his room.

"What happened?"

"I went into Gabriel's house so that I could help him and tutor him. I went into his bedroom and..." I trailed away.

"And what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And I saw him and Cecily.. Kissing."

"Oh." He didn't look as distraught as I thought he'd look.

"I'm sorry, Jace."

"It wasn't your fault, Clary. It was mine. I should've asked her when..."

"When what?"

"When I still loved her."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

He was quiet for a long time, as if he was thinking of how to explain something that mean a lot to him.

"I do love Cecily. It's just that... I don't love her in the way that I used to. I love her as a sister, a best friend. It'a you who I love in _that_ way, Chérie."

I just blushed. "No you don't. You just think you do because we've spent so much time together." I reasoned.

He shook his head. "No, Clary. I am undeniably in love with you and I know you are with me too."

Then I felt his arms wrap around me and his soft lips against mine.

* * *

><p>Hop<strong>e you liked this one... Tbh I don't think it was as good as the others...<strong>

**5 reviews for a next chapter?**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! ~Thanks Hearts With Love for telling me about the correction :)**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	12. Star-crossed Love part 1

**Hey guyzz here's a new chapter. Star-crossed did inspire this one. Guys. _Star-Crossed_. Not I am Number Four. I don't see how it's like that book. :/  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: CASSIE CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND THE CW AND MEREDITH AVERILL OWNS STAR-CROSSED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Star-Crossed Love (part 1)<strong>

**10 YEARS AGO, MY PEOPLE'S SHIP CRASHED DOWN TO EARTH. **I was eight years old and the mundanes began to shoot at us with these lasers. My mother and father told me to run as fast as I could.

I found this den in the woods, near this huge house and sought refuge in the den.

I was in there for a few days, it seemed abandoned. Then early one morning, maybe a few minutes from dawn someone, a very small someone was walking into the den.

"H-hello?" It was a girl.

I stayed quiet in case someone else was with her.

A flash suddenly appeared in front of me then I heard a gasp. "You're one of those people from space, right?"

I shielded my eyes from the bright light, my eyes adjust easily in the dark so I wouldn't've needed the flash light but I guess mundanes needed it.

"Well, are you?" She seemed to realise that the light was hurting my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." Then she turned the light off. "I'm Clary."

"Jace." I said. I didn't know English at the time but I could tell that she was telling me her name I'm not entirely sure, even now, how I knew though.

She gasped again. "You can talk!"

I smiled at her cheerfulness even though I had no idea what she was saying back then.

She began to show me around her den which was actually pretty big.

"I go here when I want to be alone or whenever it's really early. Sometimes when my parents are at work or whatever I come here." She said as if I could understand her. Now I can that I look back. My mind works differently to the mundanes. I can access my memories easily, a lot easier than my fellow Nephilim. "I love to draw too."

She handed me a book and I flicked through it, seeing sketches of flowers, houses and even people.

"It's not that good but… oh well." She shrugged.

I was about to protest against that but she began to talk again. She looked at me as if noticing something. "You're glowing." She said, astonished.

I looked down. My runes were glowing.

"That's so cool!" I could see her eyes sparkling.

She began to trace around my runes.

She gasped as if remembering something. She loves to gasp.. "Food! You must be hungry! Even though you probably don't know what I'm saying…" She seemed to think for a moment. "I'll be back!"

I waited a few minutes then she came back with a plate.

"I got some cold pizza." She handed me the pate then nodded. "Go ahead."

I took a bit. It tasted really good.

"You like it? How can anyone not like pizza? It's like… the law." She grinned.

She talked about things until the sun rose.

"I know, I know, you're probably thinking that I talk too much but… I don't like silence. Spaces need to be filled."

I nodded and smiled, looking around. How did she build this?

"I built this place with my friend, Simon and his big sister. She's eleven and good at building things. Their dad used to help us but he passed away because he was sick."

I finished the cold pizza. Then the door to the den burst open. People with laser guns appeared. Clary stood up. They pointed the guns at me then Clary stood defensively in front of me.

"Stay away from the girl or we will shoot."

"No! You can't! Please don't hurt him!" Clary yelled.

"Step away from her, Tatty." They gave us that name because of the runes on our bodies since they looked like what they call tattoos.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Clary sounded like she was sobbing.

I pushed her behind me then they shot the laser gun.

"No!" Clary yelled. I fell to the floor and saw Clary get carried away from me by the guards. She was struggling against them and calling for me.

The last thing that I saw was her green eyes sparkling with tears.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It's been 10 years and they finally allowed us to go to public school. We had our own area only a 10 minute drive from this school. We're still not fully excepted here, even after ten years and we have a curfew, ten o'clock. We're allowed to go to the town centre and buy things. Most of the adults have jobs already. I'll be turning eighteen this year.

I got off the bus that the military provided for us, there are still a bunch of armed guards in the vehicle and around the school. There were protesters too, a lot of them.

The guards provided a wall and so that the eight of us Nephilim could walk through the crowd of protesters easier.

"Go back to your own planet!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Go home!"

"No Tatties!"

They were all shouting at us to go back to our home planet, Alicante But we fled out planer because it was invaded by another alien race, daemons. though we are far more superior to that race they atill beat us because that's what they do: find a planet, take all life from it, destroy and repeat. They're planet was dying and they didn't know how to fix it so they sucked all life force from my planet.

We walked into the school.

There were people on the higher levels looking down at us from the railings. I let my eyes wonder around. Some of them were shouting just like the protesters and others were just quiet. Then I saw her.

Still the same bright red curls and the emerald eyes, sparkling with wonder. Even though she was in the fourth floor I could still see those beautiful eyes. Nephilim have heightened abilities; strength, speed, the senses. A bell rang and all the Mundanes hesitantly walked away from the railings and lockers.

We were led into a room by a woman with brown hair.

"I am Elaine Lewis. I'm the one who is working with your father, Jace, on making this project. I will be the one looking out for all of you whilst in school."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw it was Alec, my Parabatai.

"Enden igel?" I ask, I'm a little inexperienced on Gramarye, our home language, since my father encouraged us to speak English but I do still know a few phrases.

"Ilen tukat tees al woked." He shook his head. (The girl thinks this will work)

"Sa daus myen dober." (So does my father)

"English, please." Elaine said.

"We were just saying how you and my father both think this program will work." I said.

"Do you not see those protesters outside? They don't want us here. We don't really wanna be ambushed in the halls especially when we can't fight back or at least defend ourselves." Alec said.

Elaine sighed. "This program could be the first step to humanity and Nephilim working together and living in peace."

"Or to humanity hating Nephilim more." Isabelle, Alec's sister, said.

"Just give it a chance." Elaine gave us all sheets of paper. "Here are your timetables. It says which classes you have and which room. It's not too hard to understand out system. You all have your own lockers and it says so there. You are dismissed."

We all stood up and walked away. The right of us compared each of our timetables. We all had at least one person with us in one class. (Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Will, Jem, Charlotte, Cecily, Tatiana)

I was with Will for Math class. We both walked up to the fourth floor and found room D6.

When we walked in the door and everyone stared at us.

"Wiel… tees ai ent avakdo." Will muttered.

I took in the class, one person stood out. The familiar red hair and green eyes…

"_Stop it! Leave him alone!" Clary sounded like she was sobbing._

_I pushed her behind me then they shot the laser gun._

"_No!" Clary yelled. I fell to the floor and saw Clary get carried away from me by the guards. She was struggling against them and calling for me._

"Oh, you must be Jace and Will Herondale." The teacher made me lose my train of memories. "I am Mr. Starkweather. Take your seats."

We both sat down, still feeling the stares on the back of our heads.

I was sat across from Clary; at least I think she's Clary, I mean I wouldn't be getting flashbacks of her if it wasn't her so…

"Everyone, I hope that you respect our new students." There were a few scoffs going around.

"Yeah right." Someone muttered.

"Pshh as if. They didn't respect our planet when they crash landed here."

"Sebastian." A girl hissed. I looked toward the source and saw it was _her_.

"What?" The boy –Sebastian– said.

"Shut up and take it easy."

"Clary. Baby, stay outta this. You're too innocent."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"Okay, on with the lesson..."

After an hour talking about numbers with dots we were dismissed.

"Hey! Wait!" I wasn't sure if it was me they were calling after me so I kept walking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait a second." I turned around and saw Clary. She was pretty short but… beautiful. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern but just call me Clary. I'm sorry about Sebastian… He can be a dickhead but he is a good guy. He just… doesn't like Nephilim very much since he lost some family to The Arrival."

"I'm Jace." I said.

Her eyes sparked with recognition and sadness, as if she were reminiscing.

"Well, what's your next class?" She asked trying to recover from her trance.

"German. How about you?"

"Science. Well, I'll see you around."

I nodded then felt really warm so I decided to take my sweater off.

I heard her gasp, just as she did when she was younger. It made me smile that she still hade those traits.

I was wearing a black tank top underneath the sweater. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and saw Clary's small hand on my shoulder, her thumb was brushing over the scar of where I was shot.

"How did you get this?" She whispered.

"Um… It was on the day of The Arrival."

"That was you." She said. "Back in my den… you were that boy. Jace…"

I nodded slowly then she looked as if she was contemplating something.

Then arms wrapped around me. A few stares came out way.

"I thought you were dead." She said into my ear.

She pulled away from me with tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away.

"I'm sorry, do you remember me?" She asked.

"How could I not? You saved my life."

"I was eight. I didn't do much."

"You were considerate when everyone else was cold to my people."

She smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Enden igel –What's up? (from the show)<strong>

**Ilen tukat tees al woked –This girl thinks this will work.**

**Sa daus myen dober –So does my father.**

**Wiel tees ai ent avakdo –Well, this is not awkward…**

**Hope you liked it. :) There will be a part two in future.**

**Lotsa love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	13. Set up

**Here ya gooo!**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Set up<br>**

**CLARY WAS WITH ISABELLE, TESSA, JESSAMINE AND CHARLOTTE, painting a mural. **They had to do it for extra credit and as punishment (with the exception of Clary) since they had a 'paint war'. They wasted $50 worth of equipment… Oops…

"I cannot believe this." Isabelle muttered.

"Hey, be thankful Clary's here." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, if she hadn't done the outline… we'd be screwed." Jessie added.

Clary drew the outline of the dragon on a wall of the art department since she was… well, the best artist in the school. It had to be a dragon because they were basing this course on medieval myths.

"You're welcome guys." Clary said in a sarcastic but also sincere way.

They had done their time for the day (forty-five minutes each lunch time so they only had twenty five minutes since they were allowed to leave classes ten minutes before) so they walked down the staircase.

They walked to the dining hall and Clary saw Jace, Jordan, Maia and Daniel were in there.

"Ugh, what are they still doing there?" Clary said. She was very open with her feelings toward Jace and his posse but mostly Jace. They were always so loud and annoying and they think that they rule the world.

They walked inside and sat at a table farthest away from Jace's table.

Izzy sighed. "Clary, you don't even know him that well."

"Yeah, you've, like, never talked to him." Tessa said.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Not never."

"The school's masquerade ball is on Saturday! Which is tomorrow! Do we all know what we're wearing?" Jessamine asked. "I'm wearing a yellow princess dress!"

"I'm wearing a royal blue mermaid dress." Tessa said.

"Red dress with three foot slit." Isabelle said.

"That sounds like Isabelle Lightwood…" Charlotte muttered. "I'm wearing a dark purple halter neck dress."

"Clary, what about you?" Izzy asked then the others looked over at her.

"Gold sequined floor-length dress. Sweetheart neckline." She answered.

"Sounds fabulous!" Jessamine said.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Clary got ready for the masquerade ball. It was an annual thing for all the students of the school.

Alec and Isabelle were taking Jonathan and Clary to the Hall for the masquerade.

"It's so beautiful!" Isabelle said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Magnus." Alec said, already walking away.

"Hello, miss." Someone said. "It seems your dress suits my mask and tie." He stated.

"So it seems." She couldn't see colours very well because of the lighting in the Hall but she just went with it.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Clary considered it for a moment. "Why not?" Then I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

A slow song played and he placed her hands in his and his other hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." He said twirling her around.

Clary smiled and he pulled her into him and she rested her head on his chest.

"You're really sweet." She muttered into his chest.

"You wanna step outside?" He whispered.

The mysterious boy felt her smile against his chest. "Okay." She replied.

He led her to the door, holding her hand in his.

They went to the side of the building and the boy grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It was rough but full of passion and lust. He was about to add some tongue into the kiss but she pulled away.

"Hang on a second." Then before he could register what she was doing she took his mask off.

Clary pushed him back as if it was a reflex then dropped the mask in surprise.

"Clary–" Jace started.

"Don't. Okay? Just don't." She took her mask off and put it in her purse and was walking away when he grabbed her arm.

"Clary, I don't understand why you hate me so much."

"You don't…" She took a deep breath and slapped him.

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something.

"You don't know why I hate you. Well, I'll tell you why. You bullied my brother. You drove him all the way to cutting himself and I shouldn't hate you? You, Daniel and Jordan. All of you are monsters."

She yanked her hand away from his and walked toward the streets. She didn't have the energy to go back to the dance.

Clary felt a presence beside her.

"Clary, that wasn't me. That was just Daniel and Jordan. I didn't–"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare try to make up a lie." She spat.

He placed her hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"I'm not lying. I tried to stop them, okay? I really did then one day I find out that he moved away with your uncle to the countryside and I couldn't help but blame myself for not trying harder. I'm sorry Clary. Daniel and Jordan are still guilty about that."

She slapped him again.

"No. Okay? You don't get to say that you're guilty or you're sorry because you're not. I haven't seen my brother in a year because of you. He doesn't even wanna be anywhere near here because he is afraid of all of you!" Clary closed her hands into fists then began whacking Jace's chest. He didn't move away, he just took in all her anger. "You. Are. All. Monsters. You horrible people!"

She had tears forming in her eyes, mostly because of frustration.

Jace still had his hands on her shoulders so he pulled her in and gave her a tight embrace no matter how much she struggled in his arms.

She began to cry.

"Shh. I'm so so sorry." He began to stroke her hair in a comforting way.

She pulled away from him and ran despite his calls.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It had been two weeks since her confession to Jace about why she hated him and his group of friends so much.

But maybe she only hated his friends. Maybe her hating Jace was just a defensive mechanism so that she won't show her true feelings for him.

Her train of thought was interrupted when there was a knock on her door.

She cleared her throat then said, "Come in."

"Honey we have to get you ready for the Founder's Party." Jocelyn said.

"Oh, hooray another party." Clary said deadpanned.

Her mother sighed. "This is an important event, Clary."

"I know, I know."

"Well, be ready by six. That's when all the guests are coming." Then Jocelyn was out the door.

Clary made her way to her wardrobe and opened the door. She walked inside and found her other dress hung up. She had a lot of formal dresses since her school loved to host decade dance and season formals then there's the Founder's Ball and Alicante pageant. And with her being the daughter of a member of council and Founder of the town it was mandatory that she attend all Founder's events and parties.

She sighed, taking the dress and hanging it on the hook on the back of my bedroom door.

She took a quick shower, put on my silk robe then blow dried her hair trying to straighten it by just using a brush. Clary turned her curling iron on and waited until it was hot enough and curled her hair. She put the sides into a waterfall braid and did her makeup which was just mascara and eyeliner and peach lipstick.

Clary put her orange-salmon flowy dress with a sweet heart neckline and a thin jeweled belt. Then found her silver five inch peep toe heels. She decided that she didn't need a purse since the party was at her house so she held onto her phone in case someone called her.

It was 5:23. The most important guests, meaning the council members and the Founder's decendants were already downstairs.

She walked down the three flights and saw Isabelle was already there.

"Clary! I've been looking for you!" She was wearing a light blue high front low back dress with a white leather belt that had a darker shade of blue leather flowers.

"Fashionably late. Sorry." She said.

"You were late to your own party? It's at your house." She raised an eyebrow.

"Emphasis on fashionably," Clary grumbled.

Isabelle eyes Clary's dress then her eyes lit up. "You look amazing!"

She chuckled. "Thanks, you too."

They walked around the house which was basically set up as a museum of the properties of the original Founders of the town. There were photos and jewelry in glass cases. This annual event was always held in a Founder's descendants mansion. It was to appreciate those who founded the town two centuries ago.

Lottie and Jessie arrived when Izzy and Clary were in the middle of taking the tour. Izzy disappeared somewhere with Tessa who they found with William, a relative of Jace who could be cocky but also kinda at times.

Izzy and Tessa said something about going to the backyard which was a huge maze of hedges with a fountain in the centre.

Unfortunately, it was a party for Founder's descendants so that meant that Jace had to be there. She'd seen him around and couldn't believe he had to be in her house.

"Miss Morgenstern," It was Sophia, her maid. "Miss Isabelle Lightwood and Theresa Gray are speaking in the gardens."

"So?" She asks.

"It's about you."

"Oh. Go on then Sophia, I'll deal with it." She left Clary, Jessie and Charlotte.

"Clary, do you want us to come with you?" Jessamine said.

"No, I got this."

Then Clary walked to the door outside. There weren't much people in the maze and I heard the two girls.

"She's too proud." Isabelle said.

"So, you're sure Jace loves Clary?" Tessa said.

_What?_ Clary thought.

"That's what Jordan and Daniel says." Isabelle said.

I cannot believe that Isabelle has been talking to Jordan and Daniel! Clary thought.

"Shall we tell her?" Tessa asked.

"Clary will just use him. You know she hates him."

"Or does she?" Tessa considered then they walked away.

"Jace is in love with me? Do I really hate him? Or am I just lying to everyone. And to myself…" Clary walked through the maze hedges, not even sure what to make out of what she had herd and not understanding her thoughts.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**JACE POV**

Jace walked out into the garden. He saw Clary come out side earlier but she probably wasn't there anymore.

He heard someone say his name and walked closer to the source of the voice. It was Jordan.

"So, what you're saying is Clary loves Jace?" Daniel asked to clarify.

"Yes. She's just saying she hates him as a cover for her true feelings." Jordan confirmed.

"Isabelle told you?" Jordan nodded. "Well… what are you gonna do with that information?"

"Isabelle was considering confronting Clary but she's too proud. We don't even know if the love is requited in Jace's point of view." Then they walked away, shrugging.

"Clary loves me. I _do_ love her. Sweeet." Then Jace wanders around in the maze, thoughtfully.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**CLARY POV**

Clary was sitting on the wall of the fountain, dipping her hand into the water creating small ripples. She was staring at the stone lotus flowers on the top of the fountain.

"Hey," She gasped, jumping slightly. Looking up she saw just the person who had been on her mind.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, not greeting him back.

"A while." He answered simply then took a seat at the stone bench right in front of me.

"Why did you say anything?"

"Well, you looked too mesmerised by the water and like you were thinking. So I just let you."

He then sat beside her.

"I'm glad you're not hitting me with your fists right now." Clary smirked and blushed slightly.

"Well… don't count on it."

"You know, I heard something tonight."

"Oh? What about?"

He took a deep breath and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I love you, Clary." He said suddenly.

She turned pink. "I – um…" She cleared her throat. "So it's true?"

Jace looked puzzled. "What is?"

"I heard Isabelle and Jessamine say that you did."

He nodded then stood up to sit beside her.

"It's true." He whispered.

She turned to look at him. "You're afraid."

"What of?" She asked, trying to hide that he was right.

"That I'll break your heart the moment if you let me have it."

"Jace… You've known this for longer than you've let on. You already have it."

He looked at her lips, up at her eyes which were full of sincerity then back to her lips. Then he kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said into the kiss. "For everything. For not telling you who I was in the masquerade party. For not defending Jonathan."

Clary pulled away. "Shh, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for hating you the way I did without even bothering to see things in your point of view."

He gave her a smile. A genuine one.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I you."

* * *

><p><strong>5 or more reviews?<br>**

**Sorry I haven't been very active.**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley**


	14. Inevitable

**HELLLLOOOOO**

**I know what you're thinking, where the hell have you been?!**

**I'm so sorry, here's a new chapter though! (Finally)**

**This was inspired by Love, Rosie. Only the drunk, stomach pumping part though...**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TMI, CASSIE CLARE DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Inevitable<strong>

**JACE AND I ARE BEST FRIENDS. **I was having dinner with my mum, dad, Jonathan, Seraphina and Valentina.

"So, any plans with Jace tomorrow?" My mother asked looking smug.

My dad was also smiling as if he knew where this was going. They both loved Jace as if he was another son to them.

"Well, not really, but knowing us we'll find something to do."

"Like setting fire to the gym?" Jonathan smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not _that_ bad."

Seraphina and Valentina looked at each other then said, "_Suurrreee_." They looked at hear other again.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple–"

"Girls!" My dad said. "Calm down and eat your pasta."

"You know, I think you and Jace would make a great couple." My mum said. I should've known…

I rolled my eyes. "_Mum_… We've talked about this. He doesn't feel like that; I don't either."

"Haha you're so good at lying." My older brother said.

"Oh, whatever." I continued to eat, the rest of my family snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

Today was her eighteenth birthday.

I picked her up from her house, I mean manor, just as I do every day.

I drove us to our private secondary school. We both walked into our tutor rooms and handed in our 'letters'.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Please excuse my daughter, Clarissa Fairchild, from school today. Sorry we were not able to call the school. She has a doctor's appointment that starts 10:30 and will last the whole day._

_Thank you for your consideration,_

_Jocelyn Fairchild._

I forged her letter for her since, for some reason, my handwriting looked like her mother's.

**To Miss. Diana Wrayburn,**

**My son, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, will be unable to attend the rest of the school day considering the fact he has a very important orthodontist appointment. I apologize that you are receiving this news from a letter instead of a call to the receptionist.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Stephen Herondale**

I never really understood why at the end of these types of letters, they put 'thank you'. Thank you for what?

Anyway, Clary was the one who wrote the letter for me.

The teachers didn't suspect anything. All the teachers knew that Clary and I were best friends, the troublesome couple. We always got into trouble and it was never alone, always together.

I was waiting in the car park leaning against my black Lexus.

I saw a redhead walking through the doors of the school and through the courtyard.

I saw her smiling as she ran towards me.

"Heyy Birthday Girl!" I said as Clary jumped up and gave me a long hug.

"It worked!" She squealed.

I spun her around, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

When I finally set her down, I asked, "Where d'you wanna go?"

Clary's face broke into a grin.

"Taki's!"

* * *

><p>We walked into the barpub and I ordered a cheeseburger and she got fish and chips. The food here is absolutely amazing.

It was one of those bars where carding people weren't a necessity so Clary ordered shots of tequila and I ordered some vodka.

And damn that was some strong stuff.

We got there at 11 and now it's 12.

"You two are getting drunk pretty early in the morning." Someone commented.

I hadn't had too much to drink; I was taking it slow since Clary was downing tequila way too quickly.

"It's my Birthdaaayyy!" Clary said to the stranger.

"Okay, Clarissa. I think that's enough."

"No! JC this is great stuff!" She drank another shot.

I huffed then I could see her caving in.

"Okay! Okay, let's go." She said.

I paid for the meal and the alcohol.

We walked out, well, I walked out, Clary was stumbling.

Suddenly I was pushed into an alley way and then up against the wall.

Clary was giggling then I realised that it was her that pushed me and had me against the wall.

"Uh… Ree..?"

She looked up into my eyes then leaned upward and pulled me down by my shirt.

Her lips met mine.

No, no, no, no. This can't happen…

She can't love me like this. She's my best friend, it's wrong. No matter what any of those close to me says… I shouldn't love her. She shouldn't love me. It's wrong.

I felt her smile against my lips, I was subconsciously kissing her back.

_This isn't right! She's your best friend, idiot. This'll ruin our friendship…_

"Jace…" She moaned.

I felt her tongue slide into through my lips.

I pulled away, our foreheads touching. "Clary… We shouldn't…"

"Jace. I love you." She whispered then put her lips to my neck and kissed it.

I closed my eyes and let my guard down.

Clary pulled away then she looked absolutely exhausted.

"JC… I'm… really…" Then her knees seemed to weaken.

I moved fast enough so that she collapsed into my arms.

She definitely had too much to drink.

* * *

><p>I was sitting anxiously in the waiting rooms of Idris hospital.<p>

Clary was getting her stomach pumped and we got busted. They called our parents immediately when we got to the hospital and I went through a 30 minute lecture given to me by my mother…

Since I did something wrong, I had a punishment. I needed to help around at the hospital where my father worked. Wonderful…

"Jace," I looked up and saw Jonathan.

"Look, man. I seriously didn't mean to–"

I was cut off by a massive blow.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"You asshole." He spat. "You did this to my sister."

"I didn't do that! I'm not in control of her body!"

"You. You are a bad influence of Clary and you know it!" He then grabbed me by my shirt collar. "I want you to stay away from her."

"You're not the boss of me." I roughly pushed him off me and stormed away. So much for waiting to be able to see Clary… But I wanted to have the dramatic exit.

* * *

><p>It's been a month. I considered what Jonathan said. It was my fault. I was having fun, sure, Clary was too but I wasn't watching after her. I promised that I would always watch out for her. And now I've broken that promise.<p>

I'm walking home from school; I didn't drive because I wanted to be able to think about everything. I've avoided Clary and all her attempts at talking to me. Cold shoulder, classic, I know.

Then I hear yelling from behind me, "JAAAACCCEEEE!"

I turn and see a short redhead fast approaching with her arms out.

"Uh…" I had no idea what to do and before I could actual process what was happening, Clary was right in front of me and jumped, throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her back because, well…. I missed her. I missed everything about her.

"Wait a minute…" She jerked back from the hug. "Why am I hugging you?! I'm angry at you…" She shoved me, hard. Well, for her anyway.

"Okay, I know, I know. I did put you into the hospital for goodness sake. And I'm so so sorry. It was wrong of me to–"

"Hold on! Why would you think that it was _your_ fault?"

"I brought you to the bar. I promised a long time ago to always watch over you. You had your freaking stomach pumped coz of me." I exclaimed.

She gave me a 'are you freaking serious right now?' face. She put her hands on my shoulders and shook me. "That was not your fault. I didn't know my limits. How were _you_ supposed to know _my_ limits?! I'm not angry about you taking me to that bar; I had a lot of fun. I'm angry that you won't talk to me." Her voice softened.

"Do you… remember everything?"

After a while of silence… she replied. "Yes."

Then she, again, threw her arms around me, pulled me down and met my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Oh and for my LFF readers, I will include a sneak pear of the sequel about the new generation of Shadowhunters in LFF, I won't be publishing it yet because I have no ideas for titles.<br>**

**If it's not too much to ask... 5 reviews? I would appreciate some suggestions? :)**

**New Updates soon!**

**Thanks so much for being patient. ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	15. Opposites Attract

**Hey guys, this is some major drabble and to be honest I'm not so sure about it... But I'll let you guys decide if you like it... o_o**

**Oh! What do you think about the new cast for Jace, Izzy and Simon?**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Opposites Attract<strong>

Clary took her time getting dressed since she woke up a little earlier than she needed. That was when she decided it was going to be a good day.

It was sunny and hot so she wore her ripped white skinny jeans and her red and black corset top. She slipped into her black pumps and put on her Ray-Ban sunglasses before taking her bag that she had prepared the night before. She went down stairs and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school.

She heard her mom sigh, "Clarissa, what happened to your old style? Florals and lace?"

"I became less perky and more sexy. Bye mother." Then she walked out the front door not even waiting for a reply

Jonathan had already left so she decided to walk to school. It was about 20 minutes away anyway.

A car drove by but slowed when they saw her. It was Sebastian Verlac, school bully and bad boy. Everyone was just waiting for him and Rissa to finally go out. Sure they'd make out here and there but it was never serious. Plus, he was also a bully, Rissa hated bullies. She'd tease the geeks but she knows when it gets too far.

"Hey yo Morgenstern! You wanna ride, baby?"

"Do you mean your car or are you requesting?"

"Whichever benefits you." Sebastian winked and his friends, Daniel and Gabriel, who was in the back seat, gave each other smug looks.

Rissa rolled her eyes but got into the car anyway causing Gabriel to do that 'yes!' action. Meanwhile Sebastian smirked.

"Get some, Gabriel." Daniel said.

"Damn honey you ain't showing your legs. Disappointing." Gabe shook his head in disapproval.

When they arrived in school Rissa got out quickly after saying thanks and goodbye.

"I'm expecting a reward for this, Morgenstern!" She heard Sebastian say.

Rissa turned briefly then made a 'kiss my ass' motion at him by kissing her palm and smacked her backside. "In your dreams!"

* * *

><p>She walked into her advanced math class. This was the class she shared with Jonathan, her older brother.<p>

When he saw her walk in, he saw what she was wearing and gave her a disapproving look and a shake of the head.

Rissa smirked. "What's wrong now, Johnny?"

"Your whole school attire." He stated.

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat at the opposite side of the room. Isabelle Lightwood then entered the room and walked over to Jon. Isabelle and Jonathan we're going out, Rissa didn't think Isabelle liked her much...

The rest of the class gradually filed in, Gideon And Gabriel walked in and Gabe sat by Rissa and then Will Herondale sat on the other side, only because there were no more places. Other wise he would never have sat so near to Gabriel.

The teacher, Miss. Pangborn, walked in, followed by a tall, slim blonde boy who had his head down.

"Is that-?" Gabriel started.

"Class, we have a new student here who's moved up to our advanced classes. This is Jace Wayland."

There was a space on the desk beside Clary's but no chair. "Will, can you grab a chair from next door?"

Will groaned. "Just coz he's new." Then he went outside.

"Take a seat by Cla- I mean Rissa." Miss. Pangborn said after giving him one of the textbooks.

_Okay, let's survey him... Golden blonde hair, very tall, probably 6 foot. Oh... He has gold eyes too but no one can see them behind those thick rimmed glasses of his. He had braces too. He was wearing a black shirt that said Bazinga on it and denim jeans with black Converse high tops. _Rissa thought_. He'd probably be hot under that Nerd outfit._

"I'm Rissa though you already know, I just thought you should get a proper introduction." She held out her hand.

"Jace." He shook it.

"You don't talk much..." She concluded that this conversation wasn't going anywhere so she turned around to face Gabriel. "Anything interesting going on this weekend."

"Uhh..." Crap. No. Why. Why when she talks to me there is nothing going on in my social life. Then he remembered. "Yeah. There's... A party this weekend."

That sparked her interest. "Where?"

"My place." He said cockily.

"Can I bring a plus one?"

"Who said you were invited?" He raised an eyebrow.

Oh. So he's gonna be like that. "There isn't really a party is there?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Of course there is! I was only kidding! And yeah you can bring a plus one."

Rissa turned again, noticing that Will was back. She was about to say something to Jace when Miss. Pangborn started the lesson which was about revision for a test next Monday. She gave out slips of paper that had what chapters they needed to revise.

"I hope you know you don't have to do the test." The teacher said to Jace.

He looked through all the chapter names. "Nonsense. I know how to do these."

"If you're sure." Then she allowed the class to just go through the questions.

"So, there's this party at Gabe's this weekend and I can bring a plus one. Wanna come?"

"Uhh... Why are you asking me?" Jace asked.

"Because I want to bring you."

He thought for a moment. "Saturday?"

Rissa nodded.

Thursday was when he finally got his braces off after a year and a half.

"Alright. I'll go."

Her face broke into a smile. "Great. Pick me up at 7:30... Here." She took his hand and wrote down her address. "Call me too." She added her number.

_I just got the number of one of the hottest girls in school_. Jace realised. Meanwhile, Sebastian was shooting daggers at Jace as he heard the conversation in front of him unfold.

* * *

><p>It was late. Jace was getting a few basics from the supermarket. He paid for the simple items and left. He walked home since he didn't live too far away.<p>

Jace had been walking for about ten minutes when he felt like he was being followed. Instead of speeding up, he slowed down and crossed over to the other side of the road. He heard the person behind him cross too.

He turned. "Look man-" but never got to finish since he was punched square in the jaw. Jace stumbled back and dropped the groceries but was able to see who it was. Sebastian Verlac.

"What the hell?!" Jace yelled.

He was only just recovering when he suddenly received another blow.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you. Stay. Away. From. Rissa." Sebastian spat then walked away.

Jace shook his head. He wasn't gonna do what Sebastian wanted, he was gonna piss him off. He picked up the groceries then walked home.

He sorted out the items, glad he didn't need to buy eggs considering they would have been all over the place. His mother was already asleep so he was liked up to his room.

Jace changed into some sweatpants. He passed his mirror on his way to the light switch. He looked at his glasses. His braces. Then he saw the pictures around the mirror. He was a geek. Always has been. After Thursday, never again.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Rissa realised that Jace wasn't in advanced math... While the teacher was left the room, Rissa pulled out her phone and started texting.<p>

**Where are you? Why aren't you in school?**

Almost 20 minutes later, Jace replied.

**I was at the Orthodontist. Couldn't really get out of it.**

Satisfied, Rissa put her phone away.

Then she felt someone lean closer to her.

"Who you sexting?" It was Gabriel.

She scoffed. "Shut up Gabriel. I'm as innocent as it gets at this age, not that it's any of your business."

By the end of class they were set homework so this gave her an excuse to text him.

**Got homework. Come over?**

She got a reply almost instantly.

**Sure.**

Rissa got her brother to drive her, she was wearing something a little less revealing. Unripped jeans and a tank top under a white lace shirt.

When she got home she went straight to her room, tidying it up a little. The door bell rang an hour later so Rissa quickly went down the stairs and made sure she looked alright in the mirror where the stairs end.

She opened the door. At first she had no idea who was at the door but then the gold hair and the gold eyes that weren't hidden by huge glasses gave her a hint.

"Jace?"

He smiled, showing prefer white teeth that were no longer encased in braces. "Hey."

"Wow... You look... Different. I meant, you're face does. You still dress like you." She chuckled. "Come on in."

He entered and she closed the door after him.

Rissa was wearing a black top, bearing her midriff, with a high neckline and white jeans.

"Did you uh- bring your books?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah I did." He momentarily forgot about the reason he was here.

Rissa led him up to her room. It was orange but a majority of the walls were covered by paintings and drawings. There were two book shelves some artsy stuff on the top shelves. Her bed was huge. She had black silhouette flowers on her duvet and 4 pillows, 2 with the same design, she also had two paillette throw pillows. Rissa was sat down on the bed with her math text book.

"So where're the braces and glasses." She asked.

"That's why I was at the orthodontist. And I didn't need my glasses anymore."

"Well, you definitely look hotter without them." She smiled as he blushed. Then she focused more on his cheek. There was a bruise, a big one... "What happened?"

"I just told you. I was at the ortho-"

"No. I mean," she jerked her chin at him. "There. On your cheek."

Jace turned his cheek away. "Nothing."

Clary took up and reached up to him and turned his head to see the bruise.

"Why didn't I notice earlier...?" She mumbled. "Who did it, Jace?"

"Your boyfriend."

"My- what?" She asked, confused. "Gabriel?" Jace shook his head. "Sebastian? He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one..."

"But why are you..."

"Always making out with people? Why do you think? Attention. When I started school, no one noticed me. Everyone just looked at me as Jon's baby sister. And my parents always praised Jon for getting Bs. I get straight As and they don't care."

"So you're..."

"The over looked child stuck in her brother's shadow? Yeah... I was. Then I changed."

"But not for the better... Everyone looks at you as a slut. Easy."

"I know. And I don't care. They think they know me but... They really don't. They're opinions don't matter until you make them matter by believing it and letting it put you down. It's not even true."

"So if they say I'm a geek, I act like a geek?"

Rissa smirked. "I can change that. Let's go shopping!"

"Um. What?" She was already putting on her platform heeled boots.

She took her Michael Kors purse and took Jace's hand. "Let's go!"

"What about the homework?" Jace asked, looking for any reason not to go shopping.

"There's no homework for you; you weren't in class, silly." Then they were walking down the stairs.

"Clary!" Rissa stopped.

_Clary? _Jace thought.

"What do you want, Jon?" Rissa asked, annoyed.

"Where are you going? Who's this?"

"I'm going to make out with the guy." That earned her a disapproving look. "I'm going to the mall! This is Jace the ex-geek. Bye Jon." She said with finality and she pulled Jace with her, out the door. "Do you have your car?"

"Uh, yeah." He patted his pockets for keys and then unlocked his car, it was a Mercedes.

"Didn't expect you to have such a cool car." Rissa's eyes widened, "that's just came out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's my dad's. Mine's getting fixed up."

They got into the car when finally Jace's curiosity got the best of him. "Why'd your brother call you Clary? I thought your name was Rissa?"

"My full name's Clarissa. Clary was the name I went by when I was younger. Now it's Rissa since I've left that me behind. Only Jon and my parents call me that."

"For the record, I think that Clary sounds better than Rissa for you."

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

"Right." They got out. "Let's go get you some clothes. Consider this a gift."

* * *

><p>Rissa bought him 5 new shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts and black Converse high tops.<p>

"Okay, let's go get you out of these sweat pants and baggy sweater. And into... This black v-neck, dark wash jeans and Chucks."

"Thanks Clary." He smiled.

She handed them to him and he went into the restrooms.

_He just called me Clary... And I didn't get annoyed. _She decided that she liked how her name (both of them) sounded in his voice.

Jace came back after 5 minutes with his old clothes in the paper bag.

"Oh, uh uh. You are not taking those home." Rissa took the bag from him and put it in the nearby trash can. "Shall we go to your house?"

He considered if for a bit. "Yeah. Alright."

When they arrived, Jace opened the door for her, like any gentleman would.

"It's not much... But it's home."

"It looks like a home." Clary said as she notices the family portraits and picture frames on the walls and tables.

They talked and talked for hours, just about how Clary had changed from Freshman till now. Then how Jace is friends with Jonathan, well, acquaintances.

"Jon doesn't really approve of me. He still looks at me as his baby sister. He hates that I've turned out like this.'

"Why'd you go for this approach?"

Clary smiled lopsidedly. "Well, to be honest I didn't really want to run away since my family is privileged so I just decided to dress this way instead. Sure I've gotten attention but not from the people I want it from most."

"You don't need to dress like this to get attention; you're beautiful as it is."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the day of the party. Jace would be outside Clary's house in 10 minutes.<p>

She put her black peep toe heels on. She was wearing a red tight crop top and leather shorts. Her hair was straightened, she kept a hair tie in case it got in the way.

There was only Jon and her in the house since her parents were away, as usual.

There was a knock on the door and so she hurried down stairs.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

Wow. He looked hot. Jace was wearing a leather jacket, white V-neck, black jeans and dark blue Vans.

"Hello gorgeous." He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Oh my. Who are you and what have you done to Jace Wayland?"

He chuckled. "Very funny."

Clary smiled and gave him a hug. "Let's go."

They both got into the car. Halfway through the journey Jace started to have second thoughts.

"I don't think I should be going..." He said hesitantly.

"What? But... It won't be as much fun without you. I'll be all alone..."

"You'll have Gabriel and Sebastian. I don't think you'll be alone."

"If you're not going, I'm not going." Clary said with finality.

"Okay then... What do you want to do?"

"Take me to the mall." She said it demandingly so he obeyed.

Clary went to a cheap store that sold sweat pants and bought a baggy white pair which Jace kindly paid for it since she didn't have her wallet.

She went into the he restrooms and ripped the tag off and put it on after taking her shorts off.

"Can I put this into your car?" She asked Jace, referring to the shorts.

"Uh... Yeah sure."

After that they walked around the mall with Jace's arm around her shoulders.

"Just tell me when you get cold, yeah?"

"Aww there's the sweet Jace I know and love."

"Love?"

_Crap_. She blushed._ I never blush! Not anymore..._

_"_Yeah." She brushed it off. "You're a really nice guy and I'm surprised you haven't got a girl yet."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right time."

They decided to watch Avengers: Age of Ultron in theatres. It started to get dark so they began walking back to the car.

Then Clary got an idea.

She opened the back door, got in and pulled Jace in with her.

"Clary what are you doing?" Jace asked confused.

Then she did what she always wanted since she first lay eyes on him but was too nervous to do until now.

She grabbed his shirt by the neckline and pulled him in, kissing him.

Jace had no idea what to do. He'd never kissed anyone before but after a while he felt Clary start to pull back so with one hand resting on the leather seat, his other hand cupped her cheek and kissed her back fiercely.

After a while, a loooonnnnggg while, they both pulled away.

"Don't take this personally but was that your first kiss?" Clary asked.

Jace blushed. "Yeah..."

"Well. You were bloody good at it. But... I wasn't really planning on losing me V-card in the back of your dad's car so..."

Jace's eyes widened. "Oh yeah." He got out, legs first resulting in him bumping his head on the doorway.

Clary laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh. I think so." He flushed.

They both got into the front of the car and Jace drove to his house which was empty.

They walked into his room.

"So.. You're a virgin?" Jace asked.

"I know, hard to believe, right? But I wanted to wait or thee right guy. But if you don't want to..." She turned around to face him but never got to finish her sentence since he crashed his lips against hers before picker her up and walking towards his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this one, I know it was quite long...<strong>

**Oh and Rella XoXo, yeah, Luke is the dog XD**

**I will be doing one about marriage and kids and also some fluff about them when they're already dating. :)**

**Any more suggestions?**

**Any ways, until next time! ~ Liz Ashley**


	16. Of New Boyfriends and Past Ones

**Haii guys, here's a new chapter!**

**Clary isn't married but there is a kid in this one. :)**

**Rella XoXo: Yes, Luke is the dog in Ch2.**

**ICanExplain: Yeah Rissa and Clary are the same person it's just that her personality toughens up so she changes her nickname.**

**GUYS I'M TAKING PART IN THE SHAKEDSPEARE SCHOOL PLAY FESTIVAL. WE'RE DOING MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM. SHOULD I BE HELENA OR HERMIA?!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, CASSIE CLARE DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Of New Boyfriends and Past Ones<strong>

**I was getting my son, Ryan ready for school. **"You buckled up?" I asked looking at the rear view mirror.

"Yes mommy." He replied.

Oh Angel… How can something so innocent and pure come from such a… jerk? Will Owen was his name. Six years ago we fell in love. Five years ago I got pregnant. When he found out, he fled. _Fled_. Left a note about how he couldn't raise a child at 19. Hell, did he think _I_ could then? Alone?! I haven't seen him or heard from him since. Good riddance I suppose.

We arrived shortly at the school and Alicante Primary School and I walked Ryan to his class room.

I bent down to his level, "Alright, I'm gonna pick you up later, wait for me here, what's our number one rule?" I asked.

"Don't talk to strangers." He responded.

"Even if they have dogs?"

"Even if they have a cute puppy."

I smiled. "Give mommy a kiss." He gave me a goodbye hug and kissed my cheek.

"Bye mommy."

"Goodbye Angel." I watched him go up to Sophie Lightwood, his best friend who also happens to be the daughter of _my_ best friend.

"Clary!" That would be her. I wasn't the only one who got pregnant at 19, Izzy did too. I promise it totally wasn't planned. She and Simon are still together, too… She's lucky.

"Hey Iz!" I gave her a hug.

"How's Ryan? He and Sophie are getting closer and closer." He wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, no. Don't. They're five, Isabelle!"

"They're soulmates. That's any age."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you're not too old to find yours." She looked down at her watch. "Oh man, I have a meeting I have to get to. By the way, one of my friends from work, Jace, will be picking Soph up later."

"Okay… why are you telling me?" I raised an eyebrow. Yes, I can finally do it!

"So you don't call the police or claim he's kidnapping her. I know what your number one rule is. Ryan tells Soph, Soph tells me. She tells me everything."

"Oh, well enjoy that, in her teenage years it'll be secrets and more secrets."

"Anyway, Jace has golden blonde hair and light brown gold-ish eyes. He might be wearing a suit…" Isabelle works for her father's law firm while I just lounged in the manor estate, Alicante is quite vast and there are manors scattered everywhere near the countryside.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you when I see you."

**I drove back to the school at 3pm. **Ryan and Sophie came out together as they normally do.

"Hey aunt Clary!" She said as she saw me, giving me a hug. We're not related but Isabelle and I are like sisters and we always talked about how we'd have our kids call the other their aunt.

"Hey gorgeous." She had inherited Simon's brown hair and their brown eyes and Izzy's flawless pale skin.

Ryan got my ginger locks and Will's intense blue eyes, though they looked serene on Ryan for now.

Sophie whispered into my ear. "My mommy thinks that Ryan is my soulmate, do you think so?" She pulled away and I saw the look in her eyes…

"Yeah. You're perfect for each other."

She had a huge smile on her face.

I turned to Ryan. "Heya there buddy. So how was school?"

"Sam Verlac was mean to Sophie." Ryan said. "I pushed him into the sandpit." I wanted to laugh, what a gentleman; to defend his lady. But I needed to be mature. It sucks being an adult.

"You shouldn't do that. You have to talk to them, don't use actions. Next time don't push him into a sandpit just tell him to stop."

"Actions speak louder than words, miss." An unfamiliar voice spoke up. I stood up and looked at who it was.

Gold hair, gold eyes, suit… "Jace?"

"You must be Clary." He held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Well, if you didn't just tell me kid that I'm wrong I'm sure it would be."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." He turned to Ryan. "Don't get into fights, kid. You see, all my advice is great."

I laughed softly.

"You have a nice laugh." He commented.

I gave him a look. "Really? That's the best you've got?"

Then he gave me a look as if to say _is that a challenge? _"Oh honey I've got a ton of pickup lines for you. You ready?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm not a photographer but I can picture me and you together." Then he gave me a playful wink.

"Ahaha that's good."

"I know right." He said cockily. "Can I get directions?"

"To where?"

"Your heart." He smirked.

"Okay Mr. Flirt. That's enough. Stop flirting with Aunt Clary." Said a small voice. We looked down and saw Sophie.

I cleared my throat. "We should get going."

"Yeah of course. Wouldn't want your husband to find out you've allowed a guy to flirt with you.

"Mommy doesn't have a husband." Ryan cut in. "Or boyfriend."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Really? Now why would a beautiful young lady like you not have a partner to help you raise your child?"

"Well, I did… till he skipped town and left me pregnant."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." I started to walk away, holding Ryan's hand when Jace called out.

"One more. I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"That's so cheesy!" I laughed. "Do you have a pen?"

He swiped a pen from his pocket and I wrote my number on the back of his hand.

"Use responsibly." I winked.

"Will do, Miss."

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" Ryan said shaking me out of the trance I was in.

"Okay, bye Sophie. Bye Jace."

They waved goodbye.

"Do you like him, Mommy?" Ryan asked.

"Um... well yeah. Yeah I do. He seems like a nice guy."

"Just like you did with my dad?"

"No… I hardly know Jace, Ryan."

"I want a dad, mommy."

"I know. Me too." I didn't want him to grow up without a father figure to be there for him for all those times that a child just needs a dad. But it's not exactly that easy to find someone who will accept that you have a child from someone else.

We got into the car and drove home.

Three days later, Jace called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clary. It's Jace."

"Oh, hey! Wow you actually called."

"Yep. I'm not a jerk! So I was thinking, do you wanna like, go on a um… a date? On, uh Saturday?"

I raised an eyebrow. He was stuttering… He didn't seem like the kind of guy to stutter. "Yeah, sure. Where to? And when?"

"To this restaurant called Java Jones. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Alright, I'll text you my address."

"See you then."

**I was familiar with Java Jones.** It was an average restaurant but with amazing food. Kind of unexpected from Jace who wears a suit and is a big shot lawyer.

I had texted him my address yesterday and no I'm preparing what to wear, unlike Isabelle I don't take 4 hours to decide.

I picked a sheer white button up blouse, wearing a light pink bandeau underneath, and light blue ripped skinny jeans with light pink high heels. My hair was straightened and worn down.

Ryan was at Isabelle's for today since I didn't really want to have to pay and look for a baby sitter.

I heard the door bell and hurried down the stairs. I put my phone and wallet, just in case, into my Michael Kors purse that I put on across my body.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile.

"Hiya." We walked to his fancy car.

"Nice… um, manor." He commented.

"Thanks. It's been in the family for generations."

When we arrived we talked and talked.

"It feels good to be with someone in a nice restaurant as opposed to business meetings and such." He commented.

"Yeah, you must be sick of those."

"You know, you're really pretty."

"Thanks. You know you're really cheesy."

"Yeah. Wait, what? I was thinking you'd say I was really hot…"

I shook my head. "You're really vain. I know that."

"So… what's your story?"

"With Ryan? I already told you…" I don't know why I told him. I just felt like I could trust him.

"Well, it was a summary. I can tell that you're still hurting. You know why? Coz you've bottled it all up inside. Believe me, I've been there, done that."

"You got pregnant too?"

He laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." Then he stood up and held out a hand. "Wanna get out of here?"

I had finished my food and we had already paid so I took his hand.

We didn't do what you think… We just walked and talked.

"His name was Will Owen. My uh… high school sweetheart. I think he may have gone back to Wales but all I know is that he's long gone. We were together for a year. Then a few months after the anniversary I found out I was pregnant. I loved him and I thought that he'd be… understanding. Guess I was wrong since he left, with nothing but a note saying _I'm sorry, I can't raise a child, not at this day and age. _Sucks to be left behind."

"Like I said. I've been there… I didn't get her pregnant and I'm not the one who left her… She left me. She was cheating on me with this guy called Nathaniel Gray. Never knew she was so unhappy with me. We were together for 7 months but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Guess we've both lost past lovers." I held his hand and he laced his fingers through mine.

"Yeah…" He leaned in and kissed me softly.

**Jace and I have been together for 2 months, time has definitely gone by**. Ryan was all good with Jace since Jace takes him out to do all sorts of things which I appreciate.

"Hey!" It was Jace, I met him by the foyer and gave him a hug.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked as I let go.

"He's at Isabelle's. I was thinking that we could get some alone time tonight."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around him, reaching up and kissing him.

I felt his hands wander then suddenly my feet were off the ground and automatically wrapped around his waist. Jace started to walk up the stairs and I held on for dear life.

"Oh my God, Jace."

"Don't worry, honey. I've got you."

We actually made it to my bedroom when he carefully dropped me onto the bed.

He took off my loose tank top, throwing it to the back of the room, leaving me in my bra and shorts. Then he took off his shirt placing it by me.

And then the mood was ruined.

The doorbell rang and Jace groaned. "What great timing…" He grunted.

"I'm not expecting anyone…" I mumbled putting on his t-shirt as the doorbell rang again. I hurried down the stairs, Jace following after me.

I opened the door and my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

William Owen.

I did the only thing that felt logical at the time and slammed the door in his face.

Jace frowned. "Who is it?"

"Ex-boyfriend. Father of Ryan." I whispered.

"Claryy! I know you're there! Open the door."

"What the hell do I do?" I asked Jace.

"Open the door."

And so I did. Then I slapped _him_.

"How dare you. What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"I know I shouldn't have left you. I realise that now. I just… I couldn't raise a child."

"And what? You think I could? I was 19! You're older than me by two years. What the hell, Will."

"I know… But I'm the irresponsible one, we both know that."

"Yeah. That's what got me pregnant. Now you should leave."

I was about to close the door again but then Will yelled, "I want to see my son."

"Alright that's it." I heard Jace mumble, I stepped aside as he walked through the door and gave Will a well-deserved punch in the jaw. "Get outta here, jerk."

"Hiding behind a new lover huh, Clary? Like I said, I want to see my son. I have the right to."

"You lost that right when you left." I spat.

Jace pushed him way roughly. "Leave."

And he did.

We both went back inside. "He can't like… sue me or whatever to get custody of Ryan, right?"

"You've got the best lawyer at your side, baby. So you're safe."

I decided to call Isabelle; I didn't want Ryan to come here in case _he_ shows up.

"Izzy, can Ryan stay there for a while longer? Will's in town and he doesn't know that Ryan's there, I wanna keep it that way."

"Yeah, sure. That's not a problem. Max's old clothes are somewhere here so he can borrow them. What's Will doing back here?"

"He wants Ryan."

"You're not… gonna give let him have Ryan are you?"

"No. Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>ISABELLE POV <strong>

"**Well I won't let Will anywhere near Ryan."** I answered. "Okay, bye."

"What?" I heard a small voice behind me as I ended the call.

"Ryan… uh did you hear all that?"

"My… my dad's here?" He asked.

"Yes. But, you don't want to meet him. He's a horrible man who left your mom."

"But… he doesn't want to meet me? At all?"

I was about to answer no but then I saw his face and how his eyes held hope.

"He does… but your mother doesn't want him to see you. After all that he's done… you're mother's still quite angry."

"Can you please talk to her? I want to see my dad. _Please_ Aunt Isabelle?!" He gave me those puppy dog eyes that are impossible for me to resist.

"Okay. I'll talk to her later. I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

"**Absolutely not.** I am not going to allow _him_ anywhere near my son."

Isabelle asked me to meet up with her at Seraph Bakes but I didn't expect her to ask this of me.

"Clarissa, he has a right to know who his father is."

"But Isabelle…" I couldn't really come up with a reasonable explanation, I was being selfish. I didn't want Ryan to spend so much time with Will that he'll prefer him. It's always been just the two of us.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll call Will." I was able to find out where he was staying with the help of Alec, Izzy's brother, who is great at finding people since he is a police officer.

_Later…_

We were at Taki's, we as in me and Ryan, waiting for Will. Oh Angel, I can't believe I;m doing this.

_He's gonna stand us up._

_He's gonna be a disappointment._

_I raised Ryan's hope._

_Ryan's gonna be heart– _

Then _he_ walked through the door.

He's here?! Damn. I mean… yay.

"Clary." He greeted.

"William. This is Ryan."

Ryan looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Hey little guy."

"Hi!"

"You can call me dad if you want."

Dad? Uh, no I don't think so. "Why don't we stick to Will for now. Don't want anyone's hopes to be too high only to be crushed because of a certain someone."

Will sighed. "Well, why don't we go to the park?"

"Ryan has hay fever. And it's spring; not good for him."

"Oh come on, mom. Just this once."

I thought for a moment then took a deep breath. Why am I even trying? He wants to be with Will. "Okay, fine. Just meet me back at my house, later. I'll be with Jace."

Ryan gave me a hug. "Thank you mom."

* * *

><p>"<strong>He's in good hands, Clary."<strong> Jace said as he hugged me from behind. I was making mac and cheese, not sure if Will would be spending dinner here. Oh Angel please no.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Well you fell in love with the guy in the past, right? There has to be a few good qualities about him."

I gave a small hint of a smile. This guy…. He's so accepting. That I have a past, that I loved someone before him, that I had a child with said someone.

He's definitely a keeper.

"Damn right, I am." Jace whispered into my neck.

I didn't even notice that I said that last part out loud.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... It was a sudden end. I was sooo stuck on how to end this chapter. Does anyone have any ideas?<strong>

**:) :) Any more suggestions?  
><strong>

**Please review! **

**Till next time ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	17. The Runaway and Him

**I know it's been ages since I've posted a chapter so here you go! This was just a thought that spiralled into some drabble basically.**

**Disclamer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Runaway and Him<strong>

**I PACKED UP MY STUFF AND WALKED OUT THE DOOR.** It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep so there was no one there to stop me.

I had my ticket in my hand as I walked to the coach station which was 15 minutes away from my house.

I went inside the station and waited for 3 o'clock to come, it was only 30 minutes more anyway.

"How old are you, young lady?" I heard a female voice ask from beside me. I didn't even notice anyone sitting down.

"I'm 17." I replied.

"And what is it that you are doing here, so late at night?"

"I'm trying to rebuild my life."

"Well, you're seventeen, your life is yet to begin." She said.

"Little do you know… I've already done enough to want to rebuild."

"I'm sure." She said, obviously not believing me.

She then said goodbye and got up.

I didn't want to be what I was, the only way to change that was to disappear. My parents wouldn't care. They have their star. I will forever be in the shadow of my older brother.

After she was gone I just waited for my coach.

When it arrived I gave the driver my ticket and he let me in. There were only a few people who came on from the same station as me and there were only a few free seats left.

I sat near the back, next to the blonde haired guy who had his earphones in and his hood up. He looked pretty mysterious. Then I caught a glimpse of his neck. There was something there. It was a marking… not a tattoo but… a rune. Oh God I'm sat next to one of _them_. Before the coach began to leave I attempted to stand up. But then I was stopped by an arm grabbing me.

"Do you have a problem sitting next to me?" The man asked, pulling his earphones out with his other hand.

"Yes, that is if you give me one." I replied. The coach began to move and I sat back down, fastening my seatbelt.

He smirked. "I'm Jace."

"Clary." I decided not to give him my full name.

"So, what are you doing on a coach to L.A at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"Well, I have family up there and I wanted to surprise them."

"That's nice of you. I'm a runaway, I guess."

He looked confused. "Why would you run away? You look like you've had a nice life. Pretty chill."

I scoffed. "Well, looks can be very deceiving. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Well, I _am_ stunningly attractive. Maybe that means you can trust me."

"You know, being arrogant like that is not such a great quality to have. At least not in my eyes."

"But it is to all other girls. I'm just too charming."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you are. And I think I can put together why you've run away."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then."

"You're a Shadowhunter. But I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that you don't like being one. So you've runaway because you don't want to live that life. And you probably think that you're replaceable. Do you have a sibling, by any chance?"

Okay, I was freaked out. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I was listening to my mother go on and on about how a short redheaded girl from New York had just run away and she found out because the mother of said girl just sent everyone a fire message telling them to keep a look out."

I sighed. "So they did notice, wow and the sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Why did you think they wouldn't? A beautiful girl like you missing in a household? Everyone would notice."

I frowned, "I'm not beautiful."

"Ohh yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop denying it."

"No –" He gave me this look so I just gave in. "Okay, fine."

"I don't think I could convince you to go back but… I don't know, at least tell your parents you're alright. They're probably worried sick, Clary."

"Why should I even bother?"

"Because, no matter how much you believe that there is no one who cares about you… There is always going to be someone who's gonna miss you. No matter what. And someone like you… I don't know you very well but I can tell you're an awesome person, so there's bound to be someone at home who's wondering 'why did she say goodbye?' Just think about them."

I sighed. He was right. Simon, I never said goodbye to Simon. And despite everything, my brother. He's always been there for me. He'd never once failed me and he'd never once let me feel worthless. He saw me for me and not how good or bad a Shadowhunter I was. "Alright. I'll call them in the morning. I'm just too tired."

He seemed to accept it.

"Do you mind…?" I tilted my head to his shoulder.

"No, not at all."

I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was pretty short but thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
